One Winged Angel
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Shadow is an angel? Rouge is married to Knuckles? The fourteen demons are back? The madness! A sequel to the The Messenger and a weird adaption to The Disk. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**HATE**

It was a dark beautiful night. The small bright stars had taken over the dark skies. A young teenaged black hedgehog was outside sitting on a bench on his porch staring at their beauty with his aqua blue eyes. 'Why?' He thought. 'Why did you leave us? Were we not important enough for you? Is that why you left? Was that the reason why you broke mom's heart? If so then what kind of father would you be. I haven't seen you at all yet everyone says that you look like me. If that's how you feel about mom, I'm happy as hell that you left. I hope you never return.'

In the house, in the kitchen, Rouge looked through the window and saw her son outside sitting on the bench staring at the night sky looking upset. She turned to the red echidna behind her, "Knuckles, I'm worried about Spike. He has that look in his eyes again."

Knuckles shrugged, "So what? He's been out every night looking at the sky ever since we told him that lie about Shadow leaving you."

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Maybe we shouldn't have told him that. I should tell him the truth."

"Rouge, no! If you tell him that his real father died then he'll act like that I'm taking his place and he won't treat me right anymore."

The white bat smirked, "He still doesn't."

The echidna frowned.

"Just talk to that boy."

He sighed, "All right, I'll give it a shot." He walked outside and saw the black hedgehog. He sat beside him.

The hedgehog looked over to him with a glare as he sat beside him without his permission. He looked back at the sky, "I didn't ask you to sit next to me."

Knuckles started to laugh, "You know, Spike you have the same attitude as your father. I swear it."

"Don't even mention that traitor to me."

"Spike, just forget about him. He's gone and just sitting here throwing fits won't make things better."

"Look echidna, I can throw a fit if I want to just stay out of my business, Knuckles", he said with a smart tone.

"Hey don't get smart with me, boy and another thing don't call me Knuckles. I'm your father."

Spike shook his head slowly, "Heh, you're not my father. You're just trash my mother ended up marrying." He got up from the bench and walked into the house.

Rouge noticed him walking through the door, "Spike, are you feeling okay?"

The hedgehog turned to her, "Mom, tell that damn echidna to leave me the hell alone!" He ran upstairs with anger.

Knuckles came into the house scratching his head, "I find it ironic that Spike hates me just as his father did."

The bat embraced on the echidna, "He'll get use to you. You'll see."

He smiled, "I guess you're right." He wrapped his arms around her body and started to kiss her.

Spike was behind the corner watching his mother make out with Knuckles. Anger filled him, "What a bastard", he muttered.

**N/A: Don't worry about the sudden knuxouge. Knuckles will eventually die or getbeaten up and Rouge will end up with Shadow again. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**THAT'S THE HEAVENLY LIFE**

Later in heaven, Shadow was sleeping on one of the soft fluffy clouds, until a light blue hedgehog shook him startling him.

Shadow woke up with panic. He glared at the light blue hedgehog, "Why did you do that? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He laughed, "A heart attack? Not likely."

"So why did you wake me?"

He shrugged, "For the fun of it." He sat down with him.

The black hedgehog crossed his arms, "Very funny, dad."

Dash once again laughed, "You're just too easy."

Shadow looked around seeing a lot of fluffy clouds and all he could see was the color white, "I love it here."

"Same here, because of this place I gave up on all those drugs."

"That's because there are no drugs here."

"And that's why."

His smile faded, "Yeah, but back on Mobius I still miss all my friends."

"And I'm sure they miss you, but they all know that you're still with them no matter what."

Shadow turned away from him, "Rouge doesn't think so."

"Oh yeah that Knuckles guy took her over didn't he? I wouldn't take that shit. If I were you, I'd go down there and kick his red ass for ever trying to lay a hand on her."

"Too bad they're married", he said sadly.

"Yeah too bad. That white bat girl sure looked hot", he said with a smile.

Shadow turned to him with a confused look, "Don't tell me that you have a crush on her! That's disgusting! Dad, she's my girlfriend!"

Dash started to laugh once again and fell back on the cloud he was sitting on.

Later in hell, Deminse was talking with Ker, "I'm telling yea Ker, this idea is flawless."

"What plan?" Ker asked.

Before he could explain, Karu and Seraku had appeared, "What are you two up to now?"

"Let me explain, okay? My plan is that I break into heaven and steal the light that allows people to enter heaven. So when nobody can get into heaven, they have to go to hell."

Seraku shrugged her shoulders, "What's your point, bro?"

"Not only that, but with it's power we can revive anyone from the grave."

"Deminse, that's a great idea! Let's go tell Dark", Ker said.

"No way, that demon's the reason why we're in hell. I'm going alone and don't worry once I bring you guys back to life, Mobius will truly know what hell is!" He then found the portal to heaven and hell. He then went through the portal and ended up in heaven. He looked around and found it completely disgusted, "Ugh, if this is what heaven is, it sure looks much worse than hell." He began to look for Heaven's Light. "Where is it?" He then saw a white light kept in a fancy container. "Heaven's Light!" He walked up to it and carefully removed the container. He set his hand near the light and the light was being consumed into Deminse's body. "Hell yeah! I feel the power!" He was interrupted when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Get away from that!"

He quickly spun around and saw a black hedgehog with a light blue hedgehog beside him, "You! What are you doing here?"

"I saved Mobius and I was sent to heaven instead of hell."

"Lucky you", he said with disgust.

Shadow smirked and held out his hand towards him, "Chaos Spear!" Nothing happened.

"Shadow, you can't use your powers here", Dash said.

"Damn it, I forgot!"

Deminse smiled even though he couldn't use his powers either, "You can't? Awesome! How cool is that shit!" He held his hand in the air, "Heaven's Light!" He shouted. Then a stream of white light came down on him. He smirked at Shadow, "Later, Hedgehog." He then disappeared within the light.

"He's gone!" Dash shouted.

"But where did he go?"

"To Mobius", a voice said behind them.

Shadow and Dash spun around and saw a ball of white light.

"It's God", Shadow said.

"Deminse has the light to heaven and without it no one can enter."

Dash gasped, "That's terrible."

"If he's down in Mobius then how are we going to stop him?" Shadow asked.

"You will", God said.

"What? Me? I-I can't go down there. I just can't do it." The real reason why Shadow didn't want to go back was because he was afraid of running into Rouge.

Dash placed his hand on his shoulder, "Come on, Shad. Just because a lot of things had changed doesn't mean it has any effect on you. Besides you saved Mobius before I know you can do it."

Shadow had to agree with him on that. He looked up at him, "I'll do it."

"Good, now Shadow, I have some things to tell you before you go", God said.

"Okay let's hear it."

"When you go back to Mobius you will need all the strength you need to defeat Deminse and possibly any other obstacles that come your way. So I will give you three forms." A yellow light came from God and went inside of Shadow, "The first form is your super form. You're familiar with that form aren't you?" A red light came from him and went inside of Shadow. "The second form is your demon form. Hell's strength is inside of this form. You're quite familiar with that form as well." The last light was a white light and it was consumed into Shadow, "The last form is a new form. It's your angel form. Heaven's strength is inside of that. When you use these forms, they take up a large portion of your power so use them carefully."

"What about my basic powers?" Shadow asked.

"You have them back as well."

"Well I guess I'm ready to confront Deminse."

"One more thing", Dash added. "When you die, you're gonna be brought back here or hell depending on your motives before you die so you'll have unlimited chances of defeating Deminse."

"Please hurry", God said.

From where Shadow was standing a giant hole opened and he fell through. He was now on his way back to Mobius.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**HOME AGAIN**

Later that night, Spike was once again outside sitting on the bench looking in the sky looking at the stars shine, until one star caught his eye. It looked like a shooting star.

Meanwhile at the graveyard at Shadow's grave, Shadow's spirit had reunited with his body. After Shadow had regained consciousness, he had panicked because of the coffin he was in. He started to pound on it with his fists until it broke open. He quickly got out of the coffin and found his way on top of the ground. He panted heavily by trying to break out of the coffin. He had never been so afraid. Who wouldn't go insane if they were in a coffin underground alive? He tried to stand. He had to adjust using his old body again. He noticed he was in a black suit with a red tie around his neck He was covered in dirt from trying to get out of the ground. He also didn't feel any older than he was suppose to be. He was wondering where he should go first. The only person he could trust would be Espio, so he decided to go over to his house. He didn't think to use Chaos Control. He just started to walk out of the graveyard.

Later at Vector's house in Charmy's room, Charmy had his arms wrapped around Chloe's body while they were sleeping together, until Chloe had suddenly woke up.

Charmy slowly woke up after her, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

She faced Charmy, "Why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen?"

"Chloe, you just had a bad dream." He kissed her cheek, "Just go back to sleep."

Chloe laid her head upon her pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

Later at Espio's house, Espio and Tonya were making out on the couch.

Espio was on top of her sliding his hand under her purple dress making her moan. Just as he was about to get hard, he heard a scream from the kitchen. He looked over to the kitchen and saw a pink teenaged cat girl staring at them with disgust, "Mom! Dad! For the love of god, do that somewhere else!"

Espio smirked, "Hey Lynn, why don't you go upstairs in your room and turn your radio up as loud as you want."

"Espio, please", Tonya said as she pushed Espio off of her.

Lynn heard the doorbell from the door, "I'll get it." As she opened the door, a black hedgehog fell on the floor. She let out a scream, "Dad!"

Espio ran over to her, "What's wrong?" He looked on the floor and saw a familiar black hedgehog, "No way! It can't be!"

Tonya ran over to them and noticed the hedgehog's body on the floor, "Oh my god it's..."

Espio grabbed his wrists, "Tonya, Lynn help me set his body on the sofa."

When they set his body on the sofa, they began to wonder how he came back to life except for Lynn who was confused.

"Mom, dad who is this guy?" She asked.

Espio turned to her, "His name is Shadow, he used to work at the Chaotix with me, but he died."

"If he's dead then why is he here?" She gasped, "Is he truly alive? Was he somehow revived?" She studied his appearance more reminding her of another hedgehog. She let out another gasp, "He looks just like...Spike."

Tonya looked into her yellow eyes, "Lynn, he is Spike's father. His real father."

"But you can't tell Spike that. He has to figure it out on his own", Espio thought it was a stupid idea to hide the truth from Spike like that.

"Spike would know that Knuckles is not his real father. A bat and echidna does not equal a hedgehog. Besides they both have good looks", Lynn said with a smile. She heard moaning coming from the sofa and saw Shadow waking up.

As Shadow slowly opened his eyes he saw Espio, Tonya, and a young female pink cat. He had his eyes fixed on Espio, "Espio?"

Espio smiled with tears in his eyes, "Shadow, it is you." He hugged him, "I missed you so much. It's been so long since I've seen you. You haven't changed a bit."

"We all missed you, Shadow", Tonya had said.

Shadow made a slight smile at Tonya, "I see you gave up that crush on me."

"And you said there was no possible way she would go out with me. Heh, we're now happily married with our little Lynn in our life", Espio said dragging Lynn close to him.

The pink cat blushed a little, "Dad, you're embarrassing me!"

Tonya noticed how much he was covered in dirt, "Look at yourself. You're all dirty. Come upstairs and you can use our shower."

Shadow got off the sofa and followed her upstairs.

When they got upstairs, they were in Espio and Tonya's bedroom. Usually when Espio was living alone the room would be covered in his junk, but now that Tonya was with him he was keeping it clean. Tonya pointed to the bathroom, "There's the bathroom. When you come out, clothes will be set on the bed for you."

"Thanks, Ton", he went into the bathroom.

When he came back out of the bathroom, he tossed his dirty suit to the side and started to put on his clean clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror and he was wearing the same clothes he wore sixteen years ago. He was wearing a long black coat, a short sleeved red shirt, black pants with a black belt, and his regular shoes. He just looked exactly the same.

When he came downstairs, he saw Espio and Tonya talking on their sofa until they saw Shadow step into the living room.

Espio faced Shadow slowly, "Shadow, we have to talk."

Shadow sat in a chair and had his eyes on them, "What about?"

"Well...it's about the things that had changed around here", Tonya started.

The hedgehog sighed, "I know."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. You and Espio are married and got a kid. Vector and Margaret split up while Charmy and Chloe are married and living with Vector. Rouge is...married to Knuckles and he's raising my kid. I know..."

Espio wondered how he knew that, "How did you..."

"When I died I went to heaven. I'm technically an angel sent from heaven. I'm not just here to catch up on what's happened to everyone. I was sent here to claim something that was stolen. He got up from the chair, "I...gotta go."

Lynn heard what they were saying. She ran downstairs and grabbed Shadow by the arm, "You can't just go without having concern for Spike. Rouge told him a lie about you, you know."

Shadow removed her hand off his arm, "I know."

"What are you planning to do about it?"

"Nothing", he simply said,

"Nothing? Because of that lie, Spike thinks that you're an asshole. You have to do something!"

"No, I won't. If Rouge wants to be with Knuckles, I have no right to separate them", he said in a cold voice.

"But you..."

Espio grabbed her shoulders and shook his head.

Lynn watched as Shadow walked out the door with a hidden broken heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**CLASH**

Later on the streets of Tech City, not many people were out that night and somehow Shadow didn't seem to care if they saw him walking once again. The way Rouge just married Knuckles for no apparent reason broke Shadow's heart. He felt like collapsing on the ground and start crying, but he tried to hold his emotions in. He tried to focus on stopping Deminse, but he didn't know where to find him. He stopped for a second and saw a bar. The way he was feeling he needed a drink to calm his nerves. He was afraid that once he stepped through the door, people would start to ask him all kinds of questions. He went into the bar and was shocked to see a ton of blood on the floor, walls, and even the ceiling. He slowly continued to walk in the door looking at all the people lying in the floor bleeding everywhere on their bodies. He somehow loved the smell of death in the room. 'It's gotta be Deminse, it's just gotta be.' He saw ahead of him one person alive and he was the only person. He was sitting on a stool at the counter licking his hand. He had to be the killer.

The killer turned and faced the hedgehog with blood dripping from his mouth, "Shadow, did God send you to stop me?"

"Damn straight, Deminse. You're gonna pay for this. Because of you no one can get into heaven."

He licked blood from his blood stained white glove, "Since when did you become a good guy?"

"Since I protect the people I love."

Deminse let out a laugh, "Love huh? Don't hide it Hedgehog, you're just upset because your whore is with another guy."

Shadow gritted his teeth with anger, "I won't let you talk that way about her!" He clenched his fist and punched Deminse in the face knocking him off the stool he was sitting in. He fell on the bloody floor.

Shadow came at him with another punch, but Deminse had moved.

He kicked Shadow from behind and he had fell to the floor.

Shadow was covered in the victims' blood.

Deminse had took his hand and gathered some of the blood from the floor. He shoved his bloody hand in Shadow's mouth.

Even though Shadow was still part demon, he still loved blood. He tried his best to resist, but he couldn't. He licked his fingers trying to get all the blood off. He then realized what he was doing and quickly removed Deminse's hand out of his mouth. He had to take his tongue and lick the blood around his mouth. That wonderful taste had him in a state of weird pleasure.

He made an evil smile, "See? Even though you're with God you're still a demon. You still have an obsession with blood. You're just a one winged angel."

"Fuck you!" He kicked Deminse's body off him.

Deminse had got off the floor and faced him once more, "Just think about it!" He ran out of the bar.

After when he left Shadow had stared at the blood around him.

Outside of the bar, Espio noticed a blue haired man running out of the bar. 'Was that Deminse? But...it's not. It couldn't.' "Shadow!" He quickly ran into the bar and he almost slipped in the blood on the floor, "What the hell?" He then saw Shadow kneeling on the blood covered floor licking the blood with pleasure.

It scared Espio to see him do that, "Shadow..." he called in a low voice. Espio walked up to him more, "Shadow, come on. We gotta go."

Shadow looked up to him with his demon eyes showing, "Espio", he said in a deep voice. "Deminse was right. I love blood. I can't get enough of it. You would know wouldn't you, Es?"

"No Shad, Deminse is wrong. You're not a cold hearted demon. You're an angel. You said it yourself."

"What I said was a lie."

Espio had a bad feeling that the cops were coming. They had to get out of there and fast before the police got the wrong idea. "Shadow, we have to go." He held out his hand and Shadow slowly took it.

Then they both started to leave the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**SOMEWHERE IN BETWEEN**

That next day, Shadow had awoken in a bed with a pink cat looking at him with concern.

"Good morning, Shadow. Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine", he said while rubbing his head. He felt like he had a major headache.

"My mom and dad were so worried about you last night. Dad brought you back here and I saw you covered in blood. Did something happen? My parents didn't tell me anything from last night."

Shadow's eyes widened, 'Blood!' He could remember the blood he tasted from last night. It tasted so damn good. He began to lick his lips.

Lynn was getting scared and began to talk to him more, "Shadow, are you sure you're okay?"

Shadow realized what he was doing and stopped, "I said I'm fine!" He shouted noticing that he startled Lynn. "Lynn, I'm sorry. I-I have to talk to your father." He got out of bed and walked downstairs and saw a familiar face talking with Espio. "Knuckles", he said in a low voice.

Espio and Knuckles heard him and looked over to him.

Knuckles eyes widened at the sight of his presence, "Shadow!" He turned to Espio and whispered to him, "Espio, you never told me that son of a bitch was alive."

Espio shrugged, "It slipped my mind I guess."

As Shadow stared at Knuckles, his hate for him started to build up. He hated that echidna so much, but he had to leave him alone. This was nothing related to retrieving Heaven's Light. He walked passed Knuckles like he was invisible and started to talk to Espio. "We need to talk", he said in an angry tone.

Knuckles began to walk out of the door, "This is awkward so I guess I'll see yea tomorrow, Espio." He quickly left the house. He was obviously going to tell the others about this.

Espio sat down at the kitchen table and so did Shadow, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm just going to make this loud and clear for you. I don't need your help with anything got it? I can take care of myself."

"This is about last night isn't it? Well Shad, I'm forever sorry for saving your sorry ass from getting arrested while you were fucking blood obsessed!"

Lynn was sitting on the couch with Tonya in the living room listening to Shadow and Espio yell at each other.

"My business has nothing to do with you!"

"Well maybe it is my business considering you and Deminse were the only people in that bar last night! You could've been working with Deminse and killed all those people!"

"I don't kill people! I'm an angel damn it!"

"Then what the fuck kind of angel are you!" Espio shouted as he slammed his fist down on the table.

Shadow's head met the table and he soon started to cry, "I-I'm a one winged angel. That's what I am." He again sobbed.

Espio couldn't stand to see Shadow upset so he decided to leave him alone. He slowly walked upstairs and walked into his room.

Tonya thought that she should say something to him. She looked over to Lynn, "Lynn, stay away from Shadow okay?"

Lynn made a slight nod.

Tonya got off the couch and walked upstairs to comfort Espio.

When she was gone, Lynn disobeyed her command, walked over to Shadow, and sat across from him at the table. "I've never seen my dad so upset. I think that's the first time I've ever seen him like that before." She moved on to a different subject, "Shadow, what's a one winged angel?" She had hoped that Shadow would answer her question.

Shadow lifted his head away from the table and stared into her yellow eyes, "A one winged angel is an angel, but it has more evil than good in it. Just...like me." He slowly got out of the chair and walked towards the door, "I have to go."

Lynn turned to him, "Wait! Will you come back?"

"I don't know", he then left.

Later at Rouge's house, Knuckles just got finished telling Rouge about Shadow's appearance and she was shocked herself.

"What!" She shouted. "Are you serious? He can't be alive. It's just not possible."

"Believe it Rouge, I saw him at Espio's house looking pissed off as ever."

Spike then came to her mind, "Oh my god, what about Spike! He's out there. What if he runs into him?"

Knuckles held her close to him, "Don't worry, chances are extremely slim. They can't find each other in this big city for sure."

Later on the streets of Tech City, Spike was walking on the sidewalk looking down until someone had bumped into him and hadn't stopped to apologize. He spun around and yelled at him, "Hey you selfish bastard! Watch where you're going!"

The man that bumped into him turned around and faced him.

Spike's eyes widened noticing the stranger had looked just like him. "What the fuck?"

The stranger had the same expression on his face, "Spike", he said.

"What? How did you know my name and why do you look...exactly like me?" Spike was starting to have the idea of him being his father, "Dad?"

The hedgehog slowly nodded, "Yeah, it's me. Shadow the Hedgehog. Your father."

Instead of happiness the young black hedgehog lit up in rage, "You fucking traitor!" He ran towards him with a blue aura of energy appearing from his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**REASONING**

Shadow knew why Spike was so mad, but he didn't know if he could talk to him. He jumped out of the way as Spike came at him with his glowing light blue hands.

"Come on you coward! Fight me!"

"Spike, I only want to talk to you. I don't want to fight you."

"Talk? About what? How you broke mom's heart! You left her and now I have to deal with that ass, Knuckles!"

"Spike, I never left her. I died and now I'm sorta an angel."

Spike thought it was some kind of joke, "Is this a joke? I won't believe you. I'll only believe you if you beat me in a battle."

Shadow shook his head, "No, I won't fight you."

Spike's hands glowed again, "Then die!" He held out his two glowing hands at him. "Chaos Spikes!" A blue light in form of a spike had came from his hands and struck at Shadow's arm.

Shadow kneeled to the ground while holding his bleeding arm. He looked up to Spike in anger, "Fine if you want a fight, I'll give you a fight." He stood from the ground and started to have a red aura color around his body. He started to grow transparent wings, claws, sharp fangs, horns appeared on his head, his tail became longer, and he at last he had piercing red eyes. He started to approach Spike with anger.

Spike was a little shocked to see his demon form, "What the hell is that? No matter, I'll kill him anyway." His hands glowed a light blue color again, "Chaos Spikes!" The light made a direct hit at the monster, but he had somehow deflected it.

The monster made an evil smile, "My turn." All of a sudden a circle of fire appeared around them both. "It's too bad you don't believe your own father." Fire came from his hands as he held them towards Spike, "Burn!" The fire from his hand struck and hit Spike with a critical hit.

Spike fell to the ground and moaned in pain. He watched as the monster approached him while adjusting his claws to finish him off. "All right, you win. If you have guts like that to attack your own son then you truly are my father", he smiled.

The demon let out a smile as the flames that was surrounding them faded away.

"Spike!" A female voice called.

Spike slowly stood from the ground and looked behind him seeing his mom and Knuckles startled to see the demon.

"Oh my god", Rouge said softly.

Shadow already saw that she was shocked to see him in his demon form so he transformed back into himself again. The black hedgehog smiled at the white bat, "Long time no see huh bat girl."

Rouge quickly ran over to him and hugged him with tears, "Shadow", she sobbed. "I missed you so much!"

He kissed her forehead, "I missed you too."

Knuckles ran over to them in anger, "Hey Shadow, keep off my wife!"

It made Shadow even more upset that Knuckles had called her his wife, "I should kick your ass for even sleeping with her."

Rouge held Shadow back, "Shadow, no. Knuckles is right. We made a commitment. We're married now."

"Then divorce."

"Shadow, it's not that simple."

He turned away from her, "I knew I shouldn't have done anything. I would only make it worse." He began to walk away.

"Shadow", Rouge said in a sad voice.

Knuckles held her close to him, "Let him go. He doesn't care about anyone except himself."

Spike walked up to Rouge in confusion, "How could you do that? That guy just poured his heart out to you and you turned him down like dirt. I've never been so disgusted with you."

She looked down to the ground with sadness and wished that she had never said that to him.

Later at Vector's house, Vector was sitting on his couch in his living room talking with Charmy and Chloe. "So Charms, what are you working on now?"

"Nothing really. I'm just kicking back and being lazy."

Chloe laughed and embraced on Charmy.

"Yeah, you're doing a super job", Vector said sarcastically.

Then they all heard the doorbell ring.

Vector sighed, "I'll get it." He got up and answered the door and saw a black hedgehog at the door. He couldn't believe it. Shadow was alive? "Sh-Shadow!" He stammered.

Shadow calmly walked into the house, "Nice to see you too, Vec."

"But you died...we all saw Rouge shoot you right in the center of your skull. You can't be alive!"

Charmy and Chloe had their mouths hanging open as well.

"Shadow, you're not dead, but it's been so long", Chloe started.

Shadow sat down in a chair, "Just sit down and I'll explain everything."

After when Shadow explained why he came back to life, everyone fully understood now.

"I knew something was wrong. It was that horrible demon, Deminse", Chloe said.

"So if you don't get Heaven's Light back then...everyone will have to go to hell?" Charmy was a little frightened about that.

Shadow nodded, "That's right. Now I have to stop him."

"Then what are you doing here?" Vector asked. "Why aren't you going after Deminse?"

"Well for one I don't know where he is right now, but I'm sure I'll sense him out soon and now when I met Rouge, she told me straight up how she felt about Knuckles and I completely understand. If she doesn't care for me then why should I!"

Everyone looked to the floor sad to think that Rouge had broke up with Shadow for Knuckles.

Shadow continued while changing the subject, "I came here for a reason. I just wanted to stay here for the night to regain my strength. I just don't feel so well all of sudden."

Vector stood up from the sofa, "You can rest in the guest room." He started to walk down the hallway and led Shadow to a door. "You can stay in here."

"Thanks, Vector."

The crocodile smiled and left him alone.

Shadow opened the door and walked into the room. The first thing he had on his mind was the bed he saw. He closed and locked the door. He fell on the bed and laid his head on the soft comfortable pillow. 'Why do I feel so weak? Maybe it had something to do with my demon form. That's right God said that if I use any of my forms, they would take away a large amount of my power. I guess that would explain it. I think my forms depend on my emotions...somehow.' Besides that he still had his mind on Rouge, 'Rouge, I miss you. How could you marry that guy?' He missed her lips brushing against his and the way she always swayed her delicate hips in a seductive way. As he thought about her, he began to stroke his cock lightly. He let out a soft moan. "Rouge", he said with groan. He then unzipped his pants and threw them on the floor as well with the rest of his clothes. He took his hand, licked it, and grabbed his penis with it massaging it as Rouge had always did. He hadn't had sex for so long. He missed the feeling so much. He even forgot how good it felt. As he started to squeeze his cock a little, he felt a familiar tension that he once had while he was doing Rouge. He felt something inside of him and he wanted to let it out and so he did. The next thing he knew he took his hand away from his cock and saw white liquid all over his hand. He was cumming. He took his sperm covered finger and placed it on his tongue. As the taste roamed his mouth, he realized that he hated the taste. It tasted awful. He looked at the rest of the white liquid covering his hand and decided to rub it all over his body. As he was enjoying his own mess, he didn't seem to care at the time that he had sperm covering half of his bed sheets and didn't think that Vector would probably yell at him for doing it.

**N/A: Uh when did hedgehogs start playing with themselves? I'm sorry about the delay. Oh and happy 15th Sonic Anniversary!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**THE ULTIMATE POWER**

That next morning, Shadow had woke up in his bed and found himself covered in dry semen. "Oh shit", he muttered. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Later Shadow had came out of his room and saw Vector fixing breakfast in the kitchen.

Vector looked over to him, "Hey Shad, feel any better?"

"Yeah a lot", he said in a low tone.

"Want some breakfast?"

"No I can't I have to find Deminse and stop him."

Vector walked up to him, "Shad, I want you to be careful out there. It's a dangerous place."

"You don't think I know that?"

The crocodile let out a smile, "You have guts I'll give yea that. Whenever you need a place to stay, you can always come here."

Shadow smiled back, "Thanks." He walked towards the door, but he faced Vector once more. "Oh and Vector, I kinda made a mess last night so uh sorry", afterwards he quickly ran out the door.

Vector was confused at what he was talking about, "Mess? What mess?" He then heard a scream from Charmy in the room Shadow was in. Vector quickly ran in the room, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Charmy pointed to the bed where dry semen was shown, "Shadow played with himself!"

Vector lit up in rage, "Great! Now I gotta burn the sheets! Thanks a lot Shad!"

Later Shadow was at the park sitting on a bench thinking where Deminse maybe, but he still couldn't sense any demons around. He sighed, "Great I'll never find him. Why did everyone have to depend on me? Because of me heaven's doomed."

"Heaven is not doomed", a voice had said.

Shadow started to look around, "What? God is that you? Where are you?"

"Inside your mind."

Shadow leaned back on the bench trying to act calm, "Are you checking on me?"

"Sorta. Shadow, I'm starting to think you're ready to give up."

"You maybe right about that."

"I know what you're going through. Don't let your emotions get the best of you. Even though Rouge has married Knuckles, that doesn't mean you have to mope around about it."

"But I love her and I can't get her out of my mind that easily."

"I know you do, but it would make everyone happy if you tried your very best to get Heaven's Light back from Deminse. Remember everyone's life depends on you."

Afterwards Shadow had never heard God's voice again. "He's right. I have to stop worrying about Rouge. I don't need her anymore and she doesn't need me. I will stop Deminse no matter what." He got off the bench, "Thanks God!" He shouted.

Everyone then started to look over to him thinking that he was crazy.

"What the fuck are you bastards looking at! Anybody can talk to the good Lord yea know!"

"Shadow?" A voice called behind him.

Shadow spun around and saw a purple chameleon, "Espio!" He said with happiness. He then remembered the argument they had, "I'm sorry what I said. You were only trying to help me."

"Don't worry about it. I'm only here to help you to get what you came for."

"Thanks, Es."

"No problem by the way, were just talking to someone a minute ago?"

"Yeah, I was talking to God."

Espio gave him a strange look.

"Now you're giving me the same look just as everybody else did."

He laughed and began to walk along with Shadow down the sidewalk, "I never said you were crazy okay?"

"You never said anything about me being crazy."

Later at Rouge's house, Rouge was just sitting on her couch thinking about Shadow and how she had broke his heart even more.

Knuckles came and sat beside her holding her close and kissing her neck, "Take your mind off that hedgehog for once. He obviously understands our love for each other and he decided to leave us alone. You should be happy."

She shook her head, "No Knuckles, I'm not happy and I'll never be happy. Not without the love of my life."

Knuckles released her body from his grip, "What? Are you saying you're falling in love with him again?"

"I am", she said in a low tone.

Spike came downstairs and heard their conversation while he was approaching them.

Knuckles stood from the couch, "I can't believe you, Rouge! After everything we've been through together!"

Rouge stood from the couch as well and looked into his purple eyes, "Knuckles, you know why I married you. It was after Shadow's death remember? I felt alone and needed someone to be with. You were the only one who understood my pain so I married you, but now I just want to be with my Shad."

Knuckles clenched his fists and shook them with anger, "Sixteen years of marriage and you finally broke the ice", he growled.

"I'm sorry, Knuckles. I really am."

He grabbed her wrist and started to hold it in a tight grip, "You're gonna be." He held back his clenched fist about to punch her until someone held him back. He let go of Rouge, looked behind him, and saw Spike holding his wrist.

"Keep away from my mother", he said in a deep voice.

"Spike, don't", Rouge begged. She hoped that Knuckles wouldn't harm Spike.

Knuckles jerked his wrist away from Spike's grip, "Stay out of this. This is between me and your mother."

"I have every right to be in this. If my mom says she doesn't love you then she doesn't love you. Simple enough?"

Knuckles gritted his teeth and growled. He turned to Rouge, "If that's how you truly feel then so be it. I hope that damn hedgehog commits suicide before you can admit your feelings to him!" He angrily walked out the door, slamming it on his way out.

Rouge fell on the couch and started to cry knowing that Knuckles meant that he was going to try to kill Shadow.

Later that night at the graveyard, Shadow and Espio were walking around searching for Deminse.

Graveyards always scared Espio, "Shadow, what are we doing here?"

"I'm starting to sense something, Maybe it's Deminse besides this is the only place we haven't checked yet."

"Yeah, but at night."

He turned to Espio, "What's wrong with that?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm afraid of graveyards."

Shadow laughed a bit, "After everything we faced and you're scared of a boneyard?"

"It's not funny!"

"Sorry, Es." He looked ahead of him and saw a blue haired man sitting on a tombstone just looking at them.

"Shadow, you really need to stop trying", he said with an evil look on his face.

The hedgehog gritted his teeth, "Deminse. Give back Heaven's Light you have no use for it and you know it!"

Espio heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a red echidna approaching them. "Knuckles, what are you..."

"Knuckles!" Shadow shouted with anger. "Where's Rouge?"

The echidna crossed his arms, "None of your business. I just came here to dispose of you and to get you out of my life."

Espio broke them up, "Guys can we do this some other time? Deminse in case you forgot, Shad."

Shadow looked over to Deminse again, "Give it back or I'll have to fight you."

The demon laughed, "Fight me? Let's see there's three of you and only one of me. Looks like I'm outnumbered, but not for long", he said with an evil smile. He got off the tombstone and stood in front the graves holding his right hand in the air with a white light coming out of it.

The white light had soon turned red. The red light had shone on the graves.

Shadow, Espio, and Knuckles watched as it happened.

"What the hell is he doing?" Knuckles asked.

Espio shook his head, "No idea." He looked closer and a hand appeared from the ground at one of the graves.

Then a yellow haired man had appeared from the grave and beside him an orange haired man with chainsaws for hands.

Shadow's eyes widened, "He's reviving the fourteen demons!"

"No not again!" Espio shouted.

"Shit", Knuckles murmured.

Soon they were surrounded by demons.

Deminse laughed with the red light surrounding them, "Heaven's Light is now Hell's Light!"

"No way, he tainted the light!" Shadow shouted.

"Which is probably a bad thing?" Knuckles asked with sarcasm.

Espio faced him, "No shit."

"I was being sarcastic."

Shadow interrupted their conversation, "I think we have a lot more to worry about than irony right now."

Then they all saw a sword lashing out like a whip heading straight for them. They all screamed as the sharp bladed sword came down at them.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**SURVIVAL**

Shadow, Espio, and Knuckles scattered and the blade of the sword missed them.

The sword had came back to the demon who unleashed it, "Damn it! I almost had them!"

Shadow studied the demon. She had long pink hair and her pupils were pink also. She was wearing a black cloak and was wearing a pink jewel in a necklace around her neck. He now remembered her, "Seraku!"

"Got that right. Now time to get my revenge!" She ran toward Shadow while striking her sword down at him.

He quickly dodged her attack.

Her sword had went into the ground. As she tried to get it out of the ground, a yellow light hit her in her arm. She screamed as she fell to the ground. She looked at her injury and the yellow light looked like spears were stabbed in her arm. She got off the ground and saw Shadow's hand glowing yellow. "You're gonna pay for that hedgehog!" She took her sword from the ground and continued to attack Shadow.

Espio got off the ground and saw an orange haired demon with chainsaws for hands wearing a black cloak and with an orange jewel in his necklace that was around his neck.

"Remember me?" He asked.

"Satar right? Heh, who could forget an ugly fucker like you."

The demon frowned, "Time for me to put that smart mouth of yours to rest." He came at Espio with his chainsaws running.

Espio moved and Satar's right chainsaw had only cut him by a little bit on his arm. Espio held his arm, "Well it's better than last time."

Satar came at him again and Espio once again moved.

Knuckles was fighting with Ker, but Ker wasn't really fighting.

The white haired demon sighed, "Deminse is the best big brother in the world. He brought us back to life so we can take over Mobius as a family."

Knuckles thought that he wasn't much of a demon at all, "What the fuck kind of demon are you?"

"Just like my brothers and sisters. The fourteen demons. My name is Ker what's yours?"

Knuckles was confused. Did this demon want to kill people or make friends? "Uh Knuckles."

"Deminse and the rest of my siblings think I'm not good enough to be a demon, but I think if I try a little harder..." He looked over to Knuckles but didn't see him. "Hey where did he go?"

Shadow fell to the ground bleeding from his mouth, "Damn, we can't kill these demons like this."

Espio ran over to Shadow with Knuckles by his side and helped him off the ground, "Shadow, what are we going to do? We have no chance against these guys."

"I agree", Knuckles said. "And some of them are more freaks than they appear to be."

"Guys I want you to get back", Shadow said.

"Why should we listen to you?" Knuckles asked with disgust.

The dark hedgehog faced him with anger, "You have to get back or you'll get blown to bits."

Espio grabbed the echidna's wrist, "Cooperate for once will yea?" He led Knuckles away from Shadow.

A yellow light appeared around Shadow's body and turned his black fur yellow.

Espio gasped, "Isn't that his super form?"

Knuckles nodded, "That's what it looks like, but how can he do that without using Chaos Emeralds?"

"Maybe he has some special abilities to help destroy Deminse."

Shadow hovered from the ground eyeing the fourteen demons. He held both of his hands at the pack of demons, "Chaos Blast!" A red light came from his hands and hit the fourteen demons with a powerful blow. Shadow fell to the ground losing his super form.

The demons surrounded Deminse while moaning with pain.

"Shadow is way too powerful when he's on their side. We have to think of another strategy", the yellow haired demon said.

"I agree. Let's just get the hell outta here", Deminse raised his hand in the air and a red light appeared around him and the rest of the demons. Soon they all disappeared.

"Shadow!" Espio shouted as he ran over to him and kneeled down to the ground to check his body.

Knuckles walked over to him, "I say we leave him there for the buzzards."

Espio ignored Knuckles' comment. He sighed with relief, "Thank god he's just unconscious." He looked over to Knuckles, "Knuckles, help me carry him."

The echidna's eyes widened, "What? No way! Because of him, Rouge dumped me and now she's all emotional over Shadow again."

The chameleon let out a smirk, "She is huh? In that case, help me carry him to Rouge's house."

Knuckles' mouth hung open, "Now you've completely lost it, chameleon. I'm not gonna let him go anywhere near Rouge!"

"Oh really?"

Later at Rouge's house, Tonya was sitting with Rouge on the couch trying to comfort her. "Come on Rouge, stop worrying."

Rouge hugged her, "I can't what if Knuckles actually kills him?"

Tonya broke away from her, "Come on Rouge, you know Shadow. He's way more stronger than Knuckles will ever be. Besides he's a pretty tough guy."

The white bat smiled a bit, "You're right, I just have to think positive."

All of a sudden, Espio and Knuckles came through the door with a black hedgehog unconscious in their arms.

Rouge gasped, "Shadow!"

Tonya and Rouge got off the couch for Espio and Knuckles to set Shadow on it.

Knuckles backed away from Shadow's body for Rouge to run over to him and she did.

She kneeled down on the floor and started stroking through his black fur.

Tonya ran over to Espio and started kissing him all over his face until she saw him bleeding a little from his arm. "Espio, what happened?"

The chameleon faced the purple cat, "Satar cut me with one of his chainsaws."

"What? He's back?"

Rouge turned to Espio, "What happened to Shadow?"

"We kinda got caught in a battle between the fourteen demons."

"The fourteen demons are back?" Tonya said with disbelief.

"Got that right."

She hugged Espio, "Oh, Espio!"

"Hey you should be grateful that this time I didn't get my arm almost cut off."

Rouge looked back at Shadow noticing him waking up, "Shadow", she called in happiness.

Shadow faced her with a slight smile, "Rouge? It's you." He slowly lifted his head away from the couch, "What am I doing here?"

"Knuckles and Espio brought you here."

"Knuckles? You mean Knuckles the Echidna?" He looked over to Knuckles in a weird way. "That was unlike you to bring me to Rouge's house."

He crossed his arms, "This doesn't mean we're friends. We're still enemies no matter what. I will get my wife back." He walked out of the door.

Shadow took his mind off Knuckles and looked over to Espio, "Es, what did you do to convince him to help you drag me here?"

The chameleon smiled, "I threatened him by telling him about a fake curse of the echidna clan", he laughed.

The dark hedgehog smirked, "What a moron."

Meanwhile in Spike's room, Spike was laying on his bed with Lynn beside him kissing him.

She broke away from him noticing that Spike wasn't enjoying it as usual, "Spike, what's wrong?"

He looked over to her, "I don't think I'm strong enough."

Lynn sat there confused, "Huh?"

"When I was fighting my father, you should've seen his power. It was amazing. I've never seen so much energy. He's a lot more stronger than I am. That means I just have to train my body more. I have to be strong." He took her hand, "To protect you."

The pink cat blushed, "Oh Spike, you'll always be my strong, sexy, dark hero no matter what." She took her hand and placed it on the zipper of his black shorts until she heard a voice shouting from downstairs.

"Lynn, we gotta go!" Tonya called.

She sighed and kissed Spike on his lips one last time, "Later, Spike." She left his room leaving Spike thinking about his powers.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**CHOICE**

After when Spike was done thinking, he came downstairs seeing Shadow and Rouge sitting on the couch together, "No way", he said softly. He ran over to them looking excited, "Mom, dad you're together...right?"

Shadow looked down to the floor, "I don't think..." He felt Rouge's hand on his and looked over to her.

"Yes we are", she said with a smile.

"But what about Knuckles and your marriage? I felt like I interfered with your life."

"You didn't, I did. I still love you, Shadow and I always will but when you died I felt alone and I..."

"You don't have to say another word. I know and I'm here."

She leaned over to him and hugged him.

Spike smiled at his father and was so happy that what Rouge had said about Shadow was truly a lie.

Later that next day at Rouge's house, the doorbell rung and Lynn showed up at the door with a big brown book in her hands. She ran over to Spike and kissed him on the cheek, "Hey, Spike." She sat on the sofa with the brown book in her lap.

"What are you doing here?"

"To give you some inside information on the fourteen demons."

"Fourteen demons?"

"Yeah my parents told me about it last night. Speaking of parents where are yours?"

The black hedgehog sat beside her with a smirk appearing on his face, "Upstairs."

Lynn realized that she didn't want to hear the rest, "I'd rather not hear the details."

Spike took the book from her lap and glanced through the it, "So this book is about the fourteen demons huh? Seems interesting."

"Yeah I want you to keep it. I don't need the information."

He set the book on the table beside him, "Thanks, maybe I'll have use for it."

Lynn moved on to a different subject, "Spike, are you okay lately? You seem kinda upset."

"A little pissed off at Knuckles, but other than that I'm fine."

She smiled a bit, "I'm glad."

The two teenagers were silent for a moment and didn't have a clue what they wanted to say to each other at the time.

Spike then knew what he wanted to say to her, but before he could he felt a hand on his leg. He looked over to the pink cat and smiled. He wanted her and he knew she felt the same. He took his hand and slid it under her short pink skirt.

She shuddered as she let out a gasp.

He held her close and started to kiss her.

Meanwhile in Rouge's bedroom, Shadow was talking to Rouge about his mission to retrieve Heaven's Light.

"With Heaven's Light, Deminse brought back the fourteen demons?" Rouge had once again repeated.

Shadow nodded, "Yeah and if I don't get it back soon, heaven won't be very heavenly anymore."

"Shadow, that's awful. You have to stop him."

"No shit." He sighed. "I'm worried about the city. The fourteen demons are on the lose and now people just might get hurt or maybe even worse."

She took his hand, "You can do it, Shad. I know you can. Just give em hell."

He laughed a bit, "Interesting choice of words."

Then they heard a girl scream downstairs.

"What the fuck", Shadow and Rouge ran downstairs and saw Chloe, Charmy, and Vector looking at a naked Spike on top of naked Lynn with white fluid all over the sofa , carpet, and Lynn.

Rouge placed her hands on her hips and glared at Spike, "What the hell! Spike the Hedgehog, what do you think you're doing on my sofa and with Lynn!"

Spike quickly got off of Lynn and started to put his clothes back on while trying to explain himself. "I'm sorry I was uh...well you know what I was doing." He started to blush of embarrassment.

Lynn started to put her clothes on as well as he was explaining.

The green crocodile smirked, "Like father like son I always say."

Shadow crossed his arms, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Chloe sensed a demon somewhere in the city. See if you can find one."

Shadow nodded and quickly kissed Rouge on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

"Be careful", She was worried about him already. She just reunited with him and she never wanted him to leave her again.

Later in the city, Shadow had sensed a demon nearby. "I feel it." As he walked ahead, the demon he sensed had gotten closer. He walked in front of a wedding dress store and that was where the demon was the closest. He slowly walked in and everything was quiet and dark. There was broken glass all over the floor from the broken windows. He found a basement and went down there with caution because it was darker down there than up there. As he reached the bottom he heard soft sobs coming from the right side of him. He looked over and saw a young woman and a little girl sitting in a small corner together being threatened by a big man with orange hair and with two chainsaws attached on each of his wrists. He gasped, "Satar."

The demon turned and saw the black hedgehog approaching him. He laughed, "Hedgehog, you showed up at the right time for once."

"Leave them alone."

"Like I'm going to do that", he grabbed the little girl with his wrists and held her close with one of his chainsaws touching her neck threatening to kill her.

The girl screamed, "Mommy!" She shouted with tears.

"No!" The woman shouted, "Leave her alone!"

The hedgehog gritted his teeth, "Let her go, Satar!"

"Come on, Hedgehog cut me a break. I haven't killed in so long."

"Don't hurt her!"

Satar thought for a moment, "I'll tell you what Hedgehog, I won't kill her if you kill the woman."

The woman looked over to Shadow hoping that he wouldn't choose to do that.

"I can't..." Shadow had said in a low voice.

Satar's chainsaws started to run around the girl's neck, "Do it!"

"All right! I'll do it!" Shadow slowly walked over to the woman and placed his hand on her neck. "I'm sorry", he whispered in her ear.

All of a sudden the woman felt something sharp going through her neck. She let out a groan of pain as her blood dripped over her clothes and on the floor.

The girl cried and screamed.

Shadow took out his demon claw out of her neck and watched as her dead body dropped on the floor. He looked over to Satar in anger, "I killed her now let the girl go."

"Not just yet. I want you to drink her blood", the demon added.

"No, I won't. I can't."

"Then the girl will die", Satar lured his weapon against the girl's neck once more.

"Stop! Don't do it!"

"Drink the fucking blood!"

Shadow kneeled to the floor and stared at the woman's bloody neck. He knew that once he tasted blood, he couldn't get enough of it. That was probably Satar's sick joke. He took his tongue and licked the blood from the woman's neck. He stopped for a moment to enjoy the taste. He loved it and he wanted more of it. Fangs had appeared from his mouth and he continued to drink her blood. Sucking and licking the remaining blood she had left in her body.

The crying little girl looked away from her mother's dead body.

Satar smirked as he did it, "Enjoying the taste?"

"It's so damn good", he said in a deep voice.

"Want more?"

Shadow looked away from the corpse and faced him giving him a nod. He stood from the floor.

Satar's chainsaws started once more. The moving chains touched the girl's neck and her blood scattered all over the room even on Satar and Shadow. He dropped the almost headless girl on the floor with blood gushing out of her cut neck.

The bloody hedgehog kneeled to the floor where the dead girl lied and started to lick the blood around her neck.

Satar let out a laugh, "You're on your way, Hedgehog." A red light appeared and he disappeared.

After when he left, Shadow stopped licking the bloody girl and realized that she was dead and it was because of him. "No..." he said softly. He began to cry and scream, "No! God no! What did I do! What have I done! What the fuck have I become!"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**THE DEMON IN ME**

Later that night, Rouge was talking to Spike at the kitchen table, "Now you know Spike, teenage sex can have risks of girls getting pregnant."

Spike slammed his fist down on the table, "Come on mom, you don't think I know that."

"If you know so much then why?"

"Because Lynn and I have been having sex ever since we've been dating together."

She crossed her arms, "How long was that?"

The black hedgehog scratched his head, "I'm not sure. Maybe three months ago."

"What?"

"For god's sake she takes birth control!"

There conversation was interrupted when a bloody black hedgehog came through the door looking miserable.

"Shadow!" Rouge shouted as she ran over to him. "What happened to you?"

"Did you get in a fight with a demon?" Spike asked.

Shadow shook his head.

"But you're covered in blood something did happen. What?"

"I killed them."

"Who?"

"A woman and her daughter."

Rouge gasped and took Shadow's bloody hand. She looked over to Spike, "Don't worry about a thing, Spike. I'll talk to him."

Spike nodded as the two went upstairs and into Rouge's bedroom.

When they got into the bedroom, Shadow was sitting on the bed while Rouge had a wet warm cloth and started to wipe some of the blood from Shadow's face. "Tell me everything", she said softly.

"Well I found Satar and he was threatening to kill a woman and her child. I tried to stop him, but he had the little girl in his grip. If I didn't listen to him, he promised he would kill the girl. He told me to kill the mother and I did so I could save the girl, but he also told me to drink the woman's blood and I did. He knew damn well that if I tasted blood, I couldn't get enough of it and that's when I lost control. Satar asked me if I wanted more blood and I said yes so he...killed the girl. After he left, I started to drink the girl's blood too and I-I just lost control of myself", he started to sob.

Even though he was covered in blood, she didn't care and hugged him. "Please don't cry, Shadow. You just couldn't help yourself."

"Satar was just trying to get to you. You have to fight his taunting of blood."

"But I can't. I love blood. I'm part demon that's what I live for."

Rouge didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do to break him out of the habit. She placed her hand on his, "Go take a shower maybe that'll calm you down."

Shadow got off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

After when Shadow came out of the shower, he saw Rouge asleep on the bed. He smiled and started to shake her to wake her.

She faced Shadow with a yawn, "What do you want, Shadow?"

"I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight."

Rouge's eyes widened at his question and gave him a strange look, "You...want to sleep with me?"

He shook his head, "Not that kind of sleep. The other kind."

"Oh of course you can. I always missed you sleeping with me."

Shadow got in the bed, "Before sex or after."

She smiled, "Both."

He couldn't help himself, but he placed his hands around Rouge's waist and held her close to him. He whispered in her ear, "I missed doing this. I always felt closer to you this way."

Rouge's smile got wider. She placed her hands on his, "I felt that way too."

Meanwhile in Spike's room, Spike was laying on his bed looking at the book that Lynn gave him about the fourteen demons. He was just glancing through the pages, until the last demon caught his eye. He had dark blue hair, with dark blue eyes, wearing a black cloak, and had a dark blue jewel in his necklace that he was wearing around his neck. "This guy must be Deminse. He does look pretty strong." He looked at his necklace, "That necklace looks strange, but what does it do? What is it exactly?"

Later at Dark's old ice base, Deminse and the fourteen demons had took it over since Dark was still in hell and unaware of their plan. They were in the dining room sitting in the chairs at the table listening to Deminse.

A light pink haired demon started to laugh for some reason, "So when do we take over this useless planet, bro?"

Deminse had his arms crossed and looked over to her with a smirk, "Be patient, guys. As soon as we get that damn hedgehog out the way, we're for sure to rule this planet."

"But you're forgetting one thing, Deminse", a light green haired demon said. "Shadow, is too strong for us. He has his demon form and his super form. He can just use those forms whenever he pleases. He'll kill us easily."

Deminse shook his head, "That maybe true, Hazel, but when he's done using his forms, he passes out from exhaustion. If we somehow survive his attacks, we can attack back and he'll be unconscious."

"But even at times, he doesn't use his forms he still tries to kill us with his basic attacks. That'll sometimes throw us off balance yea know", Seraku said.

Deminse smiled, "I'm glad you came to that, sis. Shadow may act like he has us beat, but when it comes to the delicious taste of blood he can't get enough of it. That's when we tease him with blood and that'll distract him from trying to take us down."

Seraku smiled at Hazel, "What do you know, that hedgehog does have a weakness."

Deminse looked over to Satar, "Satar."

"Yeah, bro?"

"You'll be the first to take care of him right?"

"Of course now that I know what to do."

"Heh, you are the demon of courage. Shadow will need courage to defeat you and to resist blood, the one thing demons treasure the most", he laughed.

"But can't we just make peace with him?" Ker asked innocently.

Everyone gave him a glare.

Deminse was especially upset with him, "Ker, you are such a baby! Act like a demon! God damn! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

A red headed demon started to cover his hears, "Ugh, Deminse did you have to say the G word."

"Sorry." He looked back over to Ker, "As for you, Ker I expect you to get your act together."

Ker looked down to the table, "Yes, brother."

A black haired demon stood from the table and took out a whip. He pushed Ker out of the chair and watched as Ker fell to the floor.

Ker was confused, "Baz, why did you do that?"

"To knock the crazy out of yea." He raised his whip in the air and started to whip him on his back and his face as well. Baz smiled as he did it.

"Please, stop!" Ker shouted as blood came down his face.

"Why? You need to act like an evil demon so act like one!" He continued to beat on his back with his whip while the other demons just watched with smiles on their faces. He picked Ker off the floor and threw him towards the wall.

Ker looked at them with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry", he sobbed. "Please don't hurt me anymore."

Baz and the other demons began to leave the room, "What a wimpy fucker."

Ker once again cried as blood dripped from his face and back onto the floor. He pounded his fist to the floor, "I don't understand! What am I doing wrong!"

**N/A: Man, I feel real sorry for Ker right now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**DEMON BATTLE**

The next day, Spike came downstairs with the brown book in his hand. He saw Shadow and Rouge sitting at the kitchen table and decided to join them.

Rouge noticed the book he had, "Spike, when did you get into reading?"

"Since it involves the fourteen demons."

"What? It has the fourteen demons listed in it?"

He nodded, "Lynn gave it to me. I even saw Deminse in here. He seems like a tough one to handle."

"Believe me he is", Shadow said.

"Wanna take a look at it, dad?" Spike asked.

"No, I already know plenty about them. You keep it."

Spike set the book on the table and turned the TV on in the living room and started to watch the news.

Rouge looked over to Shadow, "Do you think Spike could fight the fourteen demons? He seems strong enough, but still he hasn't mastered all of his powers."

Shadow looked over to Spike and back over to Rouge, "He's ready and I know he's ready. I should know from experience."

She smiled.

"Mom, dad look at this!" Spike shouted.

Shadow and Rouge ran into the living room and saw on the TV that Satar was in the city killing people for no reason except for his own fun.

"Satar!" Shadow and Spike said together.

Shadow looked over to Spike with a smile, "You have been reading. Come on, Spike let's put him in his place."

Spike was surprised that Shadow invited him to come. If it was Rouge, she probably would've allowed him to stay home. He smiled, "Go on, dad I'll catch up."

Shadow ran out the door.

Spike looked over to Rouge, "Is there anything you should tell me before I go into battle."

"Well there is something that you should know about you're father. He's part demon."

"He's part what!" Spike shouted.

Rouge nodded, "Remember when you and him fought together in the city and he transformed into a monster?"

Spike nodded.

"Well that was his demon form."

"His demon form?"

"Yeah and once that's triggered and he sees blood on anyone who knows what will happen and even when he's not in his demon form, he still likes blood. So please, Spike please try to control him when you see him acting strange."

Spike nodded slowly. He was a little afraid by hearing that Shadow was part demon. He was now wondering if he'll become part demon since his father is one. He ran out of the door to catch up with Shadow.

Rouge sighed, 'Please look after each other.'

Later in the city, Shadow met up with Satar killing people in the city. He saw the demon cutting off people's heads, arms, legs, or any other parts that he could think of. "Stop it right now, Satar!" He shouted.

After Satar cut off a man's head with one of his chainsaws, he faced Shadow with a smile appearing around his bloody mouth. It was clear that he was also drinking their blood after he killed his victims.

Shadow licked his lips a bit wanting the blood around his mouth.

"Well, well if it isn't Shadow the Hedgehog. Back for more torture huh?"

"No, I'm here to bring you down!"

Satar laughed, "Bring me down? Yeah right." He then slung blood on the ground from his bloody chainsaws. "See that don't yea?"

Shadow just stared at it.

"Go on, drink it you know you want to."

Before Shadow could he heard a voice behind him.

"Dad, don't!" A black hedgehog approached him. He grabbed Shadow's wrist, "Dad, don't you dare even think about it. Don't do this. This is probably what happened last time and you know it. Don't let that demon get to you."

Satar walked up to Spike, "Stay outta this, kid or do you want to lose your head?"

Spike backed away from him, "Stay back!" His hands began to glow a light blue color, "Chaos Spikes!" A blue light came from his hands and hit Satar badly.

The demon fell to the ground, but got back up quickly, "Just what are you, kid?"

"It's Spike the Hedgehog. The son of Shadow the Hedgehog. That's who I am!"

"The son of Shadow? Deminse never mentioned that he had a son", his chainsaws started running. "No matter, you'll die just like the rest."

Spike shook Shadow, "Come on, dad snap out of it!" He saw Satar coming towards him, "Damn it!"

Satar swung one of his chainsaws at him, but he missed.

"Dad, please!" He shouted.

Shadow then started to break out of it and looked over to Spike running away from Satar. "Spike!" His right hand started to glow a yellow color, "Chaos Spear!"

Satar yelled in pain as the glowing spear stabbed him in his back. He looked over to Shadow in anger, "Now you wanna fight me huh?"

Shadow gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "Stay away from my son", he said in a deep voice. A red light started to appear around him.

Spike's eyes widened, "He's transforming into his demon form."

After when he transformed into his demon form, he looked over to Satar in anger. He ran over to him and used his sharp claws and stabbed Satar in the stomach.

The demon yelled out in pain as the claw went in deeper.

Shadow took his claw out of his body letting Satar's body fall to the ground.

The demon's blood had appeared all over the sidewalk.

"Dad, you did it! You killed Satar! Heh, I guess that's one down and thirteen more to go huh?"

The demon faced Spike looking into his eyes menacingly.

Spike was a little afraid about the way he was looking at him, "Dad, are you feeling okay?" As the demon started to approach him more and more, Spike figured that he was after him. Spike took out a handgun and pointed it to the demon's head, "Please, dad don't make me do it."

Just as Shadow was about to kill him, he noticed tears in his eyes noticing he was scared. The demon kneeled to the ground and transformed back into himself again. "I'm sorry, Spike."

Spike dropped the gun on the ground and hugged Shadow, "You had me scared there for a sec."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay come on let's go home. Mom's probably worried about us."

Shadow nodded and got off the ground following him back to Rouge's house.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**CHAOS AT ANGEL ISLAND**

That next morning at Angel Island, Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald as he usually did while he was thinking about Shadow and Rouge which really disgusted him. He was trying to relax by having his eyes closed. "What a selfish bastard", he muttered. "How dare he steal Rouge from me. I'm gonna make him pay that's for sure." He then heard a deep laugh.

"So will I", a voice said.

He opened his eyes and saw a yellow haired man, with yellow eyes, a yellow jewel in his necklace, and wearing a black cloak with four swords on his back, "Karu!"

"I know what you're feeling, echidna. Shadow is a major threat to both of our lives. So I have a proposition for you. You join us and Shadow will be yours to destroy."

Knuckles had to think for moment. He did want Shadow dead, but...joining the fourteen demons for world conquest was another thing. Besides he never wanted to hurt Rouge even more. "I want to kill Shadow, but I can't join you. This is something I must do on my own."

The demon acted like he didn't care, "Oh I see. Oh well." He started to walk towards the Master Emerald, until Knuckles stood in front of him.

"Hold it, Karu!"

"Knuckles, I assist you to get out of the way before I use force."

"What do you want with the Master Emerald?"

"That's none of your business now move or die!" He took out one of his swords.

Knuckles didn't like the idea of fighting a fourteen demon, but he had to protect the Master Emerald. He ran towards him with his fists clenched.

Later at Vector's house, Vector was in his garage checking the old communicator and it seemed to be still working. "Hey it works!"

"What works?" Charmy asked as he came into the room.

Vector looked over to him, "The communicator, it's still good."

"Why do we need that hunk of junk for?"

"To contact the others of course. After all the fourteen demons are back. We're gonna need all the help we can get if we encounter one", he said as he set it on the floor.

"I guess you're right about that."

"Charmy! Vector!" Chloe called as she came in the room looking like she had urgent news.

"What is it, Chloe?" Vector asked.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Charmy asked as well.

"I sensed another demon."

Charmy placed his hands on her shoulders, "Where?"

"At Angel Island." She looked over to Charmy, "Honey, we have to use the X-jet. Does it still work?"

Charmy shrugged, "I'm not so sure. I haven't used it for a long time. It's still at the Chaotix."

"Okay I'll call the rest of the guys to let them know", Vector said as he picked up his communicator from the floor.

Later, everyone showed up at the old Chaotix Detective Agency building.

Tonya held Espio's arm, "This sure bring back memories. Doesn't it, Espio?"

The chameleon looked over to her with a smile, "Sure does."

Spike looked around studying the dusty place, "This was where you use to work at? Sure doesn't look much now."

Rouge took Shadow's hand, "It is to us. This was where Shadow and I first fell in love right, Shad?"

Shadow started to blush at the comment, "Yeah it was."

Charmy walked into the main lobby and his antennas flopped down.

Chloe saw him do it and embraced on him, "What's wrong?"

"Well the X-jet has six seats."

"I'll decide who's gonna go", Vector said. "Charmy, Shadow, Rouge, Espio, Chloe, and me will go."

"Wait a sec, Vector. I won't let Chloe go. What if she gets hurt?" Charmy said while he held Chloe close to him.

The crocodile sighed, "Fine, Tonya will go in her place."

"Hold it, Vector!" Spike shouted.

Vector looked over to him in annoyance, "What?"

"Why can I go? I'm strong."

"Well you have to stay here because since you're so strong, you have to protect the rest that's staying behind in case something bad happens."

Spike smiled a bit, "I guess you're right."

"All right let's go to Angel Island!" Charmy shouted.

Everyone started to head for the garage.

Charmy was about to go until he was pulled into a kiss by Chloe. He blushed after when she broke away from him.

"Please come back", she begged.

Charmy smiled and kissed her back, "I will don't worry about a thing." He broke away from her and ran into the garage to meet the others.

Chloe watched as Charmy and the others went into the garage, 'Please be careful...all of you.'

Later at Angel Island, Knuckles fell to the ground exhausted from the fight.

Karu stomped his foot on Knuckles hand and enjoyed hearing him scream, "Give it up, echidna. You know you can't defeat me."

Knuckles looked up from the ground and at Karu, "I don't think so." He used his free hand, clenched it, and punched Karu's ankle with it.

The demon fell to the ground with a hurt ankle, "Damn you!" As the X-jet landed, Karu slowly took out a small dagger while Knuckles was looking at them.

Vector and the rest of them started to run over to Knuckles, "Knuckles, what's going on!" He shouted.

Shadow looked over to the yellow haired demon, "Karu!"

The demon smirked, "Well, well, well if it isn't the black hedgehog."

Before Shadow could fight him, Knuckles stood in front of him, "Knuckles, get out of the way!"

"No Shadow, this is my fight."

"Are you crazy? You'll die. He's one of the fourteen demons if you haven't noticed."

"Does it look like I give a damn, Hedgehog? Now get back and stay out of my business!" He walked over to Karu still on the ground. He picked him up by his black cloak and threatened to punch him with his fist. "Why did you come here for the Master Emerald?"

The demon smiled, "Heh, I didn't come here for that useless emerald." He positioned his dagger at Knuckles' chest without him noticing, "I came here for your death!"

Knuckles's eyes widened with agony in his tears. Knuckles' grip on Karu loosened and he soon let go of him. He fell to the ground trying to take out the erect dagger that was stabbed in his chest, but he was too weak to do it.

Rouge gasped at the sight of his injury. "Knuckles..."she said softly.

Shadow looked over to Espio, "Es, let's take that fucker down!"

Espio nodded, followed Shadow and charged towards Karu.

Shadow rolled into a ball and hit Karu in the face with his sharp quills scraping against his skin.

Karu kneeled to the ground holding his bleeding face. He looked to him with blood running down his face, "You black bastard!"

Shadow smirked, "No need to get racists about it."

The demon gritted his teeth and took out his sword and stood from the ground running towards Shadow with the sharp blade of the sword pointing towards him.

Rouge ran over to Knuckles and kneeled to the ground. She quickly removed the bloody dagger from his chest. "Knuckles, are you okay?"

The bleeding echidna coughed up some of his blood and looked into Rouge's teal eyes. "I don't know."

"Knuckles, you can't die on us!"

He pulled Rouge closer to him, "I want you to answer this question for me. Just one question."

She nodded with her tears meeting his face.

"Do you love me?"

She began to cry more, "I...I..."

"Answer me! Do you!" He shouted.

Rouge looked in his tearing eyes, "I...don't. I love Shadow."

Knuckles smiled a bit through his pain, "I had a feeling you would say that." His smile faded, "Even though you love Shadow, I'm still in love with you." His eyes closed and he stopped breathing.

Rouge began to shake him, "Knuckles! Knuckles!"

Tonya placed her hand on Rouge's shoulder, "He's dead, Rouge. I'm sorry."

Rouge stood from the ground with Karu's bloody dagger still in her hand. She glared at Karu still fighting Shadow and Espio. "That damn motherfucker! Go to hell you son of bitch!" She then took the dagger and threw it towards Karu's head.

The demon fell to the ground with the dagger stabbed in the center of his head. He was dead.

Rouge walked over to his lifeless body and glared at it

Espio smiled at her, "Damn, bat girl."

"Nice aim, Rouge", Shadow said.

She crossed her arms, "We have to kill these things before anymore people get hurt." She looked over to Shadow, "Right, Shad?"

"Right." He looked over to Knuckles' body, 'The death of Knuckles was all it took and she's become as serious as me? Did she care about that selfish bastard that much?'

"Hey guys!" Charmy shouted. "I think we have another visitor." He was staring at somebody in a black cloak standing beside the shrine of the Master Emerald. He was wearing a hood over his head to hide his identity.

Everyone else looked over to the strange person as well.

Espio took out a shuriken star, "It's one of them."

"A fourteen demon", Shadow stood in a fighting stance.

Vector sighed, "Not again."

The stranger approached them slowly, "Tonya", he said in a soft voice.

Tonya's eyes widened, "How did he know my name?"

He took off his hood and his face was white, with white hair that came down to his neck, white pupils in his eyes, and he had a white jewel in his necklace that he was wearing. He ran towards her and hugged her breaking down into tears, "Tonya, I missed you so much! I need you with me!"

Tonya didn't know what to say at the time. It took her a while to remember his name, "Ker", she said in a low voice.

The demon broke away from her and stared into her blue eyes, "Tonya, I..." He was then pulled into a hug.

She held the demon closer to her, "It's all right, Ker. I'm here."

**N/A: Yay! Knuckles is dead! He deserved that so much! I know most of you are as happy as I am!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**A NEW ALLY**

With anger, Espio ran up to them and broke Ker away from Tonya by pushing him on the ground. "Stay away from her!"

"Espio!" The purple cat shouted, "Leave Ker alone!"

Espio faced her with utter confusion, "What?"

"You heard me." She walked over to the demon and helped him off the ground, "Don't you harm him. Got it?"

Ker took her hand and held it, "Will he kill me again?"

Tonya held his hand tighter, "No, he won't."

"But Tonya, he's one of the fourteen demons", Shadow said.

Rouge looked over to the black hedgehog, "You're right, Shadow he is one of them, but he isn't evil."

"Huh?" He said confused as much as Espio.

"He's Ker the demon of light. He's not like the rest of the demons."

Tonya smiled over to Rouge and looked over to Ker, "He just wants to be our friend. Right, Ker?"

Ker nodded with a smile.

"You can come with us."

"No way!" Espio shouted.

Tonya looked over to him with rage. "Why not?"

Espio began to think for a moment, "Because...the X-jet has six seats? Yeah that's it! The X-jet has six seats. He can't come with us."

"It's okay guys", Shadow said. "I'll use Chaos Control and warp myself back."

The cat smiled, "That's a great idea, Shadow."

Espio gritted his teeth and glared at Shadow.

Shadow looked over to him and noticed his glare, "What?"

Espio looked away from him, "Nothing!"

After when they all returned, they were at Tonya's house listening to Ker.

Spike jumped for joy, "Yeah! Finally that stupid echidna is dead!"

Shadow crossed his arms and smiled at Spike.

Ker was nervously sitting on the couch with Tonya, "Your husband's not going to kill me right?"

Tonya let out a laugh, "Of course not. He just wants to help like the rest of us."

Lynn glared at the demon, "I don't like him. He seems nice now, but later he'll turn evil."

The demon sighed, "That's what I want to talk to you about. My brothers and sisters torture me and keep saying that I don't belong and I think what they're saying is true. Maybe...I don't fit in with the fourteen demons anymore."

"But you're suppose to be one of them. Why?" Spike asked.

"I just don't want to hurt innocent people."

"Damn, what kind of demon are you?" Spike was surprised by Ker's emotions.

"Haven't you been studying the book I gave you?" Lynn asked. "It's Ker demon of light and I can see why. He's all good inside."

Ker continued, "But there are times when I get angry and I get called names I don't like and that's when I start killing, but I just don't want to do that."

"Well if you call yourself a good demon then you can join us", Vector suggested.

Ker was silent for moment, "Well I..."

"KER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" A voice shouted from outside.

Everyone ran outside and saw a red haired male demon with a giant axe in his hands, with red pupils in his eyes, wearing a black cloak with a red jewel in his necklace around his neck.

"Great it's Verge", Shadow said.

The demon looked over to Ker with a smirk, "Good job, Ker. You led them straight to us. Now's your chance to prove yourself worthy to the fourteen demons."

Ker clenched his fists while shaking them, "I can't..." he said in a low voice. "I can't."

"Wha-what did you say?" Verge tightened his grip around his axe.

"I said I can't! I found friends that respect me and the things I do unlike you and the others."

Verge frowned, "You traitor. Then you shall die like the rest of them." He raised his axe in the air running over to Ker. His axe struck down and he was covered in blood, but not Ker's blood.

Tears filled Ker's eyes as Tonya fell to the ground with a bloody arm, "Tonya, you..."

Espio ran over to her and examined her wound, "Tonya, are you okay?"

The purple cat smiled a bit, "I'm fine."

"Why did you do that?"

"For Ker." She looked up at Ker, "We're friends now right, Ker?"

Tears ran down his face, "Tonya", he said hoarsely. He glared at Verge, "You hurt my friend now you're gonna pay for it!" His white eyes glowed and a white beam had shot out of his eyes. The beam struck at Verge through his forehead.

The demon let out a cry of agony, "Ker!" He yelled. He fell to the ground with blood gushing out of his head.

Ker looked down at his body with Tonya standing next to him while holding her bloody arm.

Tonya looked over to him, "Ker, what are you going to do now?"

He touched his necklace, "The right thing." He pulled his necklace off his neck, threw it to the ground, and stomped on it crushing the white jewel in it, "I am now no longer part of the fourteen demons."

Tonya took his hand, "Remember you're not alone in this. You'll never be."

The demon smiled and had a feeling that this was the reason why he never fitted in with the fourteen demons.

On a rooftop, Baz was standing there with his arms crossed glaring at Ker from above, "Just wait you little traitor", he said in a low voice. "Deminse will take care of you." He then disappeared within a red light.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**BETRAYAL**

Deminse slammed his fist down on his desk, "Ker is doing what!"

"That's right bro, Ker has join forces with the enemy", Baz said. "What are we going to do?"

He laughed evilly, "Nothing."

"What?"

"You and the rest of the demons kill that hedgehog while I take care of Ker."

"Of course, brother", he began to walk out of the door until Deminse called him back.

"And Baz..."

The black haired demon faced him.

"Give Ker the message for me will yea."

Baz continued to walk out the door.

Later at Rouge's house, Spike was at the kitchen table looking at the next demon that they would have to fight. He saw a black haired demon, wearing a black cloak, with a black jewel in his necklace, and an electrical whip in his hands. "His name is Baz and he looks like a torture device."

"Baz?" Rouge repeated.

"Yeah the fifth of the fourteen demons. I guess he's next."

Shadow came in the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand, "Baz huh? I wouldn't play around with that demon. Espio had a time with him remember, Rouge?"

The bat nodded, "Yeah, I just hope he'll be a lot more easier to defeat than last time."

Meanwhile at Espio's house, Lynn walked downstairs and was shocked to see who was sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes. She crossed her arms and stomped the rest of the way downstairs. She saw Espio talking to Tonya until she interrupted them, "Mom, dad! What's this motherfucker doing eating at the table!"

Tonya glared at her daughter, "Lynn, watch your potty mouth!"

"I don't care! What's he doing here at the table!" She looked over and pointed at Ker. She didn't completely trust Ker ever since he joined with them to stop the fourteen demons.

The demon smiled at Tonya, "This is good. What are these called again?"

Espio let out a laugh, "Pancakes."

Ker ate another mouthful of the pancakes, "I love these pancakes! They're delicious! I may even like them more than blood."

Lynn got curious when he mentioned blood, "You mean you and the rest of the demons drink... blood?"

Ker nodded, "Yeah, but I'm going to quit on blood now it's pancakes all the way."

Lynn smiled and soon she couldn't help but to laugh.

Tonya smiled and turned to Espio, "He kinda reminds me of a baby."

"Yeah an evil baby with laser beams shooting out of his eyes." He stared at Ker laughing with Lynn, 'Something tells me that he'll help us a lot.'

Later on the streets of Tech City, Baz was walking around with a bloody whip in his hand. He watched as police cars surrounded him.

The cops got out of the cars and pointed their guns at him.

The demon made an evil smile, "Pathetic mortals."

"Drop your weapon!" One cop ordered while having a firm grip on his gun.

The demon raised his whip in the air, "I don't take orders from weak bastards such as you." His whip had blue electricity going through it. The whip struck down and snatched the gun out of one of the police officer's hand. The gun landed in his hand and tightened it in his grip and soon the gun smashed into pieces and fell on the ground.

The police officer started to panic, "Shoot that freak!"

The rest of the cops started to shoot the demon.

Baz stood there and let the bullets hit him. Even though he was bleeding, it seemed to have no effect on him. He finally got tired of them shooting at him. He raised his whip in the air, "That's enough", he said in a deep voice. His began to swing around his electrical whip around electrocuting every cop around him killing them instantly. Afterwards he stared at the bloody corpses of cops around him. He laughed deeply, "These worthless beings don't have a chance against us. Do they not understand that? No matter soon they will all die."

Later at Espio's house, Ker was asleep on the sofa in the living room until something he sensed woke him up. His eyes widened, "Baz!" He shouted.

Lynn came into the room eating a candy bar and heard Ker shout, "What's wrong, Ker?"

He ran towards her and started to shake her, "Quickly! Where is your mother and father!"

"They're upstairs", she said confused by Ker's actions. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ker let go of her, "My brother is out in the city. I just know it. I can feel it." He looked into Lynn's yellow eyes, "Tell your parents that I'll be in the city looking for Baz."

"But what if you get hurt?"

"I'm...willing to take that risk. I...want to do the right thing."

Lynn nodded, "I'll tell them." She ran over and hugged him, "Be careful okay?"

The demon made a warm smile, "I will." He ran out of the door.

Soon Ker made it into the city finding Shadow, Spike, and Rouge fighting Baz. "Shadow!" He shouted.

The black hedgehog faced him, "Ker, what are you doing here?"

Ker ran over to them, "I sensed a demon and I figured it was Baz."

The black haired demon laughed, "Well little brother you found me. Now what are you going to do you traitor. Kill me? Your own brother?" He looked around Ker's neck and didn't see his necklace with the white jewel in it. He gritted his teeth, "You got rid of your necklace! You truly are one of them!" His anger soon faded. Now an evil smirk had appeared on his face, "By the way little brother, Deminse wanted to send you a little message."

"A...message?" Ker asked nervously.

Baz nodded, "Yes a very important message." He took out his bloody whip.

Spike looked over to Ker, "Watch it, Ker!"

Ker knew that Baz would torture him with his whip like he usually did, but somehow Ker decided to stand there and take the painful torture.

Baz walked closer to Ker while tightening his grip around his weapon, "You're going to pay for betraying us little brother." He raised his whip and struck down on Ker's back.

Ker fell to the ground yelling in pain.

Rouge shook Shadow, "You have to help him!"

Before Shadow could save Ker, a shuriken star appeared out of nowhere and struck into Baz's shoulder causing him to drop his whip on the ground.

Baz quickly took out the shuriken star from his shoulder and turned around glaring at a purple chameleon with a purple cat, and pink cat, "You!"

Ker looked from the ground with tears in his eyes facing the purple chameleon, "E-Espio", he said in a weak voice.

He took the bloody shuriken star and threw it at Espio.

Espio took a handgun and shot the bullet at the weapon blocking it.

Baz just got madder by his actions, "You bastards are really irking my nerves!" He picked his whip off the ground and struck at Espio's arm with it wrapping around it. He made an evil smirk, "Got yea", he said in a low tone.

Ker's eyes widened as he tried to get off the ground, "Espio!"

Then electricity came from the whip and struck Espio.

He yelled in pain as the electrical shock went throughout his body.

Lynn gasped, "Dad!"

Shadow couldn't stand by anymore and watch this happen to Espio. He clenched his fists, "Baz!" All of a sudden his hands glowed a yellow color, "Chaos Spear!" A yellow light came from his hands and struck through Baz's back.

Blood had risen from his stomach and it had even appeared out of his mouth. He dropped his whip to the ground as well as releasing Espio from his grip.

Espio fell to the ground breathing heavily.

Lynn and Tonya ran over to him with tears.

The black haired demon turned to Shadow and started to laugh, "You think you can defeat the fourteen demons again?" He laughed once more while he was slowly approaching Shadow, "You will all die once Deminse gets through with all of you. You have no chance." He looked over to Ker that was still laying on the ground with whip marks all over his body, "The same goes for you, Ker." Baz then fell to the ground not breathing anymore.

Ker finally had the strength to get off the ground. He ran over to Espio with sadness, "Are you okay?"

Espio nodded slightly and then slowly fell unconscious.

Ker kneeled down to Espio and hugged him, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He cried, "I wish I was stronger! I wish...I was there to help you, but I..." He continued to cry and was unable to finish his sentence.

**N/A: Okay this is just a heads up that a lemon will be in the next chapter. I'm warning you I think I improved a bit from my other past lemons. Just a little warning.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**FRIEND**

Later at the hospital, everyone was in a room with Espio making sure he was okay from his fight with Baz.

Espio was laying in bed slowly recovering from that electrical shock.

Lynn hugged him with tears, "Dad!"

Espio smiled slightly, "Lynn, I'm okay. I just got caught off guard that's all."

She wiped away some of her tears, "If you say so."

Tonya leaned over and kissed Espio's forehead, "We were worried about you."

"Yeah", Rouge said. "Even Ker."

As soon as she said that, his mind was now on Ker, "Ker? Where is he?" He looked around the room until he saw a white haired demon sitting in a chair in a far corner of the room looking down on the floor. "Ker?"

"We don't know what's wrong with him", Spike said. "He was really upset when you lost consciousness." He looked over to the sad demon, "Maybe you can talk to him."

Espio sighed doubting that it would work, "I'll give it a shot."

"We should give you two some alone time", Tonya suggested. She kissed Espio's lips and broke away, "We'll see you tomorrow."

Everybody left the room leaving Espio and Ker alone.

Espio was quiet for at least about three seconds. He never knew what to say to him. He didn't really trust Ker all that well neither. He always thought he was pretending to be their friend and was trying to lure them into a trap, but another part of him thought that he was an honest guy and he seemed like he was telling the truth. Besides that, his brothers tried to kill him and was very close to accomplishing it. He looked over to Ker still looking down on the floor, "Ker", he called in a soft voice.

Ker slowly took his eyes off the floor and faced Espio with sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Ker looked down at his fingers and began to play with them, "Nothing."

Espio knew it was a lie. He was quiet the whole time and he looked extremely sad, "Noting? Ker, there is something wrong isn't it. Before I passed out, you were crying weren't you?"

"No, I...", somehow he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Come on, Ker. We're friends now and we have to stick together. Not to mention look out for each other."

All of a sudden the demon started to cry again, "Oh, Espio!" He cried, "There is something wrong. Very wrong!"

Espio felt sorry for him even though he had no idea what he was talking about. He patted the bed letting him know that he could sit on the bed with him, "Ker, why don't you come over here and tell me what's wrong."

Ker sat on the bed and began to explain through his tears, "I'm just not strong enough. I wasn't even strong enough to help you. Some demon I am."

"But Ker, you're a great guy. You help people and...sometimes you don't. You may even be the one to start things. It's okay to make mistakes as long as you can fix them."

"I wanted to quit the fourteen demons for a reason and that was for me to stop killing innocent people, but I...have to fight my own family and I just can't do that. I still love them."

Espio couldn't understand Ker's words. Ker doesn't want to kill his family, but they were so cruel and mean to him. How could he still love them? "You know Ker, you don't have to join us, but it's deeply recommended that you do. You just don't have a choice."

He tried to wipe away some of his tears, "Why so recommended?"

"Well you're a fourteen demon and Shadow has to kill all of them. He needs to get Heaven's Light back from Deminse and that means you going back from where you came from."

"I know that I'm going to hell again because I killed so many lives in my past. Even if I do good now it's just not good enough to make up for my actions."

"It may or it may not. It all rests on your shoulders now. It's what you want to do."

Ker looked at his pure white hands, "The demon of light. What a joke. I want to help people, but all everyone sees in me is a freak!"

Espio placed his hand on his shoulder, "That's not true. We don't see you as a freak, we see you as a friend."

Tears had appeared in his eyes, "Espio...thank you."

Espio smiled thinking that Ker wasn't that bad after all.

Later night had approached and Ker had fallen asleep on the end of Espio's bed. Espio couldn't help but to smile at him. He looked like a little kid sleeping in the position he was in. He then heard footsteps on the outside of the door. He figured it was one of the nurses, but all of a sudden the door had broken down and a brown haired man had appeared at the doorway with a long chain in his hands.

Espio noticed his black cloak and necklace with a brown jewel in it. He was part of the fourteen demons. He shook Ker with panic, "Ker, wake up!"

All Ker did was move around a little bit and went back to sleep immediately, "Me tired", he murmured.

He continued to shake him as the brown haired demon walked closer to them. "Ker, wake up! Wake the fuck up right now damn it!"

Later at Rouge's house, Shadow was sleeping on Rouge's bed trying to make himself comfortable while Rouge was in the bathroom.

Soon Rouge came out of the bathroom and leaned on the wall at the doorway smiling at Shadow while he was asleep on the bed, "Shadow", she called in a seductive tone.

Shadow lazily opened his eyes and saw Rouge leaning on the wall at the bathroom doorway wearing a very short purple robe showing off her shiny smooth legs. His eyes widened at the sight, "Uh...you called me?" He never took his eyes off her perfect body.

She giggled a bit, "Of course I did." She sat on the bed with him and stroked the black fur on his head, "You know, Shad I miss our little erotic intimacy."

Shadow gave her a surprising look. "Erotic...intimacy?" Was she offering him sex? He had hoped so. He missed spending time with her so much.

She looked away from him for a second and looked back at him. "If you want to take things slow, I completely understand."

He took his hand and placed it on her leg and rubbed it, "I want it now. More than ever."

She took his hand off her leg and held it in her hand, "Oh Shadow, I was hoping you would say that." She pulled him close to her and kissed his lips with her tongue sneaking in his mouth searching for his. She found his tongue and then their tongues started fighting with one another. She broke away from him enjoying his taste in her mouth and began to kiss him again. While she was doing it, she tried to take off his long black coat.

Shadow soon figured that she wanted it off so he took it off and threw it on the floor. He then decided to take off the rest of his clothes. He then started to take off Rouge's robe exposing nothing except her bare skin. He kissed her neck expecting to hear a moan coming from Rouge. He kissed her from her neck down to her huge breasts.

She let out another groan of pleasure, "Oh, Shadow!" She shouted.

He began to lick her nipples with his tongue rubbing against them.

"Yes...yes. Oh yes...", she said. She began to whisper in his ear, "Please fuck me. Make me feel yours again." She lied down on the bed spreading her legs apart for his entrance.

He could feel his penis getting erect. He leaned over to her and kissed her on her lips and got on top of her with his erect penis carefully penetrating her. He began to move up and down her. He tried not to cause her too much pain. He would only go faster and deeper if she ever said it was okay.

"Oh yes!" She shouted. "Yes! Oh god yes! Faster! Deeper!"

Just as she said, Shadow went in deeper and began to move faster making her scream louder and louder. Soon Shadow had a sudden feeling building up within him again. He knew what the feeling was. He experienced it before. "Rouge, I'm about to come!"

"Do it! Inside me! Inside of me!" She shouted.

Shadow followed what she said and released himself into her. The white liquid seeped from his penis and overflowed from her vagina and got all over her bed sheets.

Rouge screamed with pleasure once again, "It feels so damn good!"

Back at the hospital, Ker finally woke up and was cranky from Espio waking him up, "Why did you wake me up? I was having such a wonderful dream."

Espio pointed to the brown haired man wearing a black cloak standing at the doorway with an evil look on his face. "Your dream's gonna turn into a nightmare if you don't wake your ass up!"

Ker got off the bed and confronted the demon looking at him and easily recognizing him, "Terkor."

The demon spoke, "Ker, what are you doing here with the enemy?"

"He-he's my friend."

He began to laugh, "Your friend? Yeah right like anyone would be friends with something like you." He pushed Ker out the way, "Step aside Ker, let me take care of him."

"No, Terkor!"

Terkor walked over to Espio slowly while swinging his chain around. "Stay still and you'll die a slightly painful death."

Espio glared at the demon, "I don't think so." He quickly got out bed and acted like he was going to fight him even though he was still a little weak.

"Espio, don't. You're still hurt", Ker said hoping he would listen.

"I know that, but I'm not going down that easily", he ran towards Terkor and tried to punch him, but Terkor's chain wrapped around his wrist.

The demon smiled, "Just the way I wanted it."

Ker stood there afraid of losing Espio. He had to help him. He was one of his friends. Ker then ran towards Terkor and tackled him to the floor.

Terkor's chain had slipped from his hand and Espio was free from the chain around his wrist. Terkor faced Ker with anger. He clenched his fist, "You bitch!" He punched him in his face causing Ker to bleed from his mouth. He then pushed Ker off of him. He quickly got off the floor and picked up his chain walking over to Espio, "As for you..."

Ker sat on the floor for a moment feeling the blood running down his chin. He took his finger and took some of the blood away from his mouth and stared at it. "This is my blood. He hurt me...just like Baz did." He got off the floor and with anger, his eyes glowed white and a white beam came from his eyes and struck through Terkor's back.

The demon yelled in pain and fell on the floor bleeding to death.

Ker stared at his brother's dead body and realized what he did and felt really bad for it. He kneeled to the floor and cried along with screaming. "Terkor!" he cried.

Espio ran over to him and held him close, "It's all right, Ker. You did the right thing. I know you did."

Back at Rouge's house, Rouge was on top of Shadow riding him with happiness and pleasure.

Shadow had his hands on her butt squeezing it, "Faster..." he begged. "Go faster."

She obeyed him and went faster. She leaned over to him, took her tongue and licked his lips meaning she wanted her tongue to frolic around in his mouth.

He opened his mouth for her entrance and she began to explore his mouth once again.

She soon broke away from him and continued to ride on him until she felt something warm and liquid like inside of her.

Shadow knew he had came and it was so unexpected, "I'm sorry I should've warned you first."

She got off of him and lied next to him, "It's all right. I enjoyed the sudden rush of your pleasure." She kissed him on his lips while she took her hand and stroked through the white patch of fur on his chest. She broke away from him, "Just like old times right, love?"

He made a slight nod, "Yeah and I missed every moment of it."

She smiled and snuggled closer to him, "I love you, Shadow."

He kissed her forehead, "I love you too." Shadow had hoped that Spike didn't hear them from his room.

Little did he know that Spike was in his room laying on his bed looking at a guitar magazine having his CD player on with his headphones over his ears listening to heavy metal music with the volume turned way up.

**N/A: Whoa, I think I went a little overboard with the lemon though I found it funny that Spike never heard a thing!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**A WALK IN THE PARK**

Later that morning at Rouge's house, Shadow and Rouge came downstairs and saw Spike eating pop tarts at the table. They were both nervous to approach him because they were afraid that he heard their screaming and yelling from their bedroom last night. They both sat at the table with him and was quiet for a couple of seconds, until Shadow spoke up.

"So uh Spike did you sleep well last night?"

Spike shoved a piece of the pop tart in his mouth and shrugged, "I guess", he said in an uncaring voice.

"Did you hear anything unusual last night?" Rouge asked hoping that he didn't hear anything.

He shook his head slowly, "Nope, just the bad ass music I had over my ears."

Rouge sighed in relief. He must have had his CD player on and probably had the sound turned way up just as he liked it.

Shadow got up from the chair, "Well, I guess I should go over to the hospital and see how Espio's doing."

"All right", Rouge said as her lover leaned over to her and kissed her warm lips.

Shadow then walked out the door and headed for the hospital.

Later at the ice base, Deminse was in Dark's old office throwing things around with anger. "Damn it! I hate those damn creatures! How dare they! Fuck them! Fuck them all!" He picked up his desk and threw it towards the wall making the desk smash into pieces. Afterwards he collapsed to a far corner in the room trying to relieve himself from stress.

Then a purple haired demon with a purple jewel in his necklace came into the room. Once he saw Deminse sitting in the corner he shook his head in pity. "Brother, you are pathetic."

Deminse looked over to him with annoyance, "I didn't call you in here, Wilt. Get out! Get the fuck out!"

The purple haired demon walked closer to him, "Now Deminse, just because five of us died and one decided to join forces with the enemy doesn't mean we have to give up. We need to have a little faith sometimes."

"You disgust me Wilt, I hope you know that."

"I'm only saying that we need to work harder at it."

Deminse started to think a bit, "Work...harder? Yeah that's it! We need to work harder! Starting with the rest of you!"

Wilt scratched his head with confusion, "Uh what?"

Deminse stood from the corner, "We need better strategies if we want to beat that hedgehog at his own game."

Wilt was still a little confused. What was his point? "Brother, you are making no fucking sense! Look, I'm going out for a little walk you're plans is making a dent in my head."

"Don't bother, you already have more than one in your head!" Deminse teased.

He clenched his fists wanting to hit him for saying that, "You are so childish!"

Deminse crossed his arms and made a smirk, "Yeah whatever." He pointed at the door, "Go on take your little walk and get some fresh air."

Wilt took out a ball with spikes on it and held it in his hand with anger.

Deminse looked at it nervously. He was wondering if he was going to fight him.

Wilt turned to the door and broke it down with his weapon. He completely shattered the wooden door. He stomped out the door muttering curse words under his breath.

Deminse sighed, "Somebody didn't take their medication this morning."

When Shadow got to the hospital, he saw Ker and Espio standing on the sidewalk with police cars and ambulances all over the place. He ran over to them, "Guys, what the hell happened?"

Ker was still a little upset from killing Terkor, "One of my brothers broke into the hospital last night. He tried to kill Espio."

"You mean the fourteen demons right?" Shadow looked over to Espio, "Well did you kill it, Espio?"

The chameleon shook his head, "Nope, Ker took care of it."

Shadow and Espio both smiled at Ker, "Nice job Ker, I knew you would be better on our side than those fourteen demons."

Ker looked down to the ground, "No matter what I do, I'll always be apart of the fourteen demons. They're my family and without them...I don't know where I would be right now."

Shadow couldn't understand Ker's words, "...Ker?"

"I'm sorry my friends, I just have to be alone for a while." He began to wonder off to a place that he would be less likely to be disturbed.

Shadow and Espio looked at each other and they were evenly confused.

Later at the park, Vector and Charmy were walking around talking to each other.

"Charmy, when are you going to get a job and get out of my house?" Vector asked with irritation.

The bee shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe never."

"Never!" He shouted.

"I like your house besides Chloe and I can't really do much right now. You're the only close friend we got."

Vector now felt sorry for Charmy. He was really a nice guy and didn't want to kick Charmy out of his house. He was always a great friend towards him. He looked over to the bee with sadness, "I'm sorry, Charmy."

"What are you sorry for? You always get cranky like this."

The crocodile clenched his fists and started to wave them in the air throwing a tantrum, "Why you little-"

"Vector!" He shouted. "Look."

Vector looked ahead and saw a man with purple hair, wearing a black cloak, and wearing a necklace with a purple jewel in it. "It's one of them!"

Charmy took out two daggers from his pants pocket, "Wilt!"

The demon smiled evilly, "You bastards again? This time I'll dispose of you for good." He took out a ball with spikes and swung the weapon at them, but fortunate for them they moved just in time.

Charmy and Vector both landed on their butts.

Charmy stood up quickly and threw his daggers at him. The daggers were stabbed into the demon's right arm.

Wilt laughed as he took out the two bloody daggers from his arm and threw them on the ground, "You are so pathetic with your useless weapons."

"Then how about a fist!" Vector ran over to him and punched him in his stomach.

Wilt kneeled to the ground while holding his stomach, 'Damn, this croc means business. His punches are powerful. I guess I just have to be better.' He stood from the ground and took out his weapon. He swung his weapon at him and Vector just couldn't move in time. The sharp pointed spikes from his weapon stabbed him in his arm.

Vector yelled and held his bleeding arm as he fell to the ground.

"Vector!" Charmy yelled with sadness. He used his wings and flew towards him and examined his wound. It looked pretty bad, but it looked like he was going to make it. "Are you okay?"

He made a slight nod, "I think so. Just take care of him, Charms. I know you can do it."

Charmy nodded, "You got it." He flew over to him and picked up both of his bloody daggers. He held them in a tight grip. "You're gonna pay for that!" He flew up to him and started to stab him with the sharp daggers all in his face.

Wilt yelled in pain as the daggers stabbed him in his eye sockets. He fell to the ground dead with Charmy still stabbing him all over his face.

Wilt's blood was scattered all over Charmy's face and Charmy didn't seem to care if Wilt was dead or not he just wanted him to suffer.

Vector walked up to him, "Charmy, stop that! He's dead!"

Still the bee didn't listen, he kept stabbing him with all the anger he had.

Vector pulled him away from the demon's dead body and shook him, "Quit it, Charms! Can't you see? He's dead, you killed him!"

Charmy realized what he did and felt extremely bad for it. He hugged Vector, "I'm sorry, Vector. I-I must have lost control."

Vector rubbed his bloody back, "It's okay. You were just upset that's all."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR**

Later Shadow and Espio went to his house, but they were both still curious about Ker and was wondering where he was at the time.

When they stepped into the house, Lynn smiled, ran over and hugged Espio, "Dad, you're back!"

He hugged her back, "Yeah Lynn, I missed you too." He broke away from her.

"Hey dad, where's Ker? Wasn't he with you?" She asked.

"Well...he was."

"What!" Tonya shouted from the kitchen and had came into the living room confronting Espio. "You were suppose to look after him!"

"I...was?" He said sounding dumbfounded.

Tonya seemed to care about Ker a lot "Ker is apart of the family now and you came here to tell us you lost track of him?"

"He is?" Espio said acting dumb again.

"Hold on, Tonya" Shadow said. "I'll find him and make sure he's safe."

"How will you find him in this big city?" Lynn asked.

Shadow laughed a bit, "Believe it or not me and demons have a connection. I'll find him easily."

"If you say so", she had a feeling that Shadow would find Ker just as he said he would.

"I'll find him and bring him back I promise", he was about to walk out the door until Espio called him.

"Wait a minute Shadow, I want to come too."

"Sorry Es, but I'm afraid you might get hurt again. I can't take that risk."

"I can't believe you!" He shouted with anger. "You were always willing for me to come along with you. Why are you acting this way now?"

"Look, I have as many chances as I need to fight for this world, but for you...you just may be on your last and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I care about you and so does your family. So just listen to me and stay your ass behind got it!"

Espio was quiet for a moment trying to take in what Shadow just said. He had no idea Shadow felt that way about him. They were friends for as long as he could remember. "All right, Shad. You win", he said in a low tone.

He smiled a bit and walked out the door beginning his search for Ker.

Meanwhile in an alley, Ker was sitting there thinking about the rest of the demons. He had his head in his knees and was trying to prevent himself from crying. He even remembered what his siblings used to say to him to make him feel bad about himself.

'_You're such a baby!'_

'_He's no demon that's for sure.'_

'_Peace? What a joke.'_

'_That's what demons are made for. Killing!'_

'_You're nothing but a joke to the fourteen demons.'_

'_Killing! Bloodshed! Destruction! It's all in your blood! You can never change that!'_

Just thinking about their harsh words made tears appear in his eyes, "What is my real purpose? I want to know", he said in a hoarse voice. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard voices beside him.

"Who the fuck is this?" A voice said.

Ker took his head away from his knees and looked beside him. He saw a grey fox along with a green and black squirrel, a brown chipmunk, and a red porcupine. He quickly got off the ground, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude or anything. I-"

"Whoa! What is that thing!" The green and black squirrel was surprised by his look.

The red porcupine had his arms crossed, "It's a freak that's what it is."

The grey fox studied Ker for a second or two, "Hmm, you know what guys. This isn't your ordinary freak. This motherfucker's a fourteen demon."

The brown chipmunk let out a gasp, "But I thought Hedgehog killed them all."

The grey fox put his finger to his chin, "So we thought. You here to kill us?"

Ker shook his head, "No not at all. I just want to make peace with everyone."

Except the red porcupine, the grey fox and the rest of them started to laugh.

"What a dumb motherfucker!" The green and black squirrel said while laughing.

Ker stood there with tears, "Don't call me those names! Especially a freak! I am not a freak!"

While the others were laughing, the red porcupine looked into Ker's white pupils in his eyes and noticed them glowing a bit, "You guys should stop laughing at him."

The grey fox placed his hand on his shoulder, but it was smacked away by him, "Come on Appex, stop being so serious all the time. I have a feeling you have a soft spot for him."

Appex crossed his arms, "Humph, some leader you are, Lance the Fox."

The brown chipmunk continued to laugh at him and he never noticed his eyes glowing white.

Ker used his hands and covered his eyes, "No! I won't! I can't!" Soon he couldn't control himself. He lured his hands away from his eyes and glared over to the brown chipmunk with his eyes glowing brightly.

The chipmunk stopped laughing and nervously stared at his eyes. 'What's he gonna do? Oh no, I think that's his attack. Now I'm gonna pay the price.'

Ker clenched his fist, "You're gonna regret calling me a freak! You son of a bitch!"

The chipmunk shut his eyes tightly awaiting the pain that he deserved.

The white beam shot out of his eyes and was headed for the chipmunk, until a black blur pushed him out of the way and the blast missed him.

Afterwards Ker kneeled to the ground heartbroken about what he just did.

The green and black squirrel eyes widened, "Wha-who did that? Who just saved Maxcell?" She looked over to the chipmunk and saw a black and red hedgehog getting off of Maxcell. "What the hell?"

The black hedgehog faced them, "I will forever regret doing that."

Lance's mouth hung open and pointed at the hedgehog, "You! You're...you're..."

"Alive?" He finished.

Appex walked up to him with a smirk on his face, "Hell just couldn't handle your ass could it?"

"Actually I was sent to heaven. I was sent back here for a reason but that's not a story for trash like you. Just crawl back in your hole and eat the garbage you live in."

The green and black squirrel stomped her foot down on the ground in anger, "Why you-"

Lance placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, "Now Zena, that's not the right way to treat a long lost friend now is it?"

Zena let out am evil smile, "Heh, you're right."

He took his hand away from her shoulder, "Of course I am. I'm always right." He looked over to Shadow helping Ker off the ground. "Hey, Hedgehog! What the hell are you doing! He's a fourteen demon damn it! Kill that fucker!"

Shadow gave him a cold look, "You're the one that deserves to die. Ker is a nice demon."

"But he attacked us!"

"True, but he only does that when people such as yourself makes fun of him. Knowing you, you made fun of him and called him a freak. You can't just make fun of people just because they're different. Every single one of us is different and you know that!"

"Just shut the fuck up, Hedgehog! You're giving me a headache." He looked over to Appex and pointed at Shadow. "Kill that fucker."

Appex made a nod and walked up to Shadow staring into his red eyes, "It's been awhile...maybe too long."

Shadow laughed a bit, "I guess I could use some practice."

Ker grabbed his wrist, "Shadow!"

"It's all right, Ker. I know what I'm doing." He walked up to Appex standing in a fighting stance.

Appex placed his goggles over his yellow eyes and took three sharp quills from his red fur in his arm, "Let's end this, Hedgehog!" He threw the sharp quills at him but Shadow used his incredible speed and dodged the quills.

He looked over to Appex, "Is that all you got for me, needles?"

"I'm just getting warmed up." Then all of his quills stood up from his body.

Shadow turned to Ker, "Ker, move!"

Ker fled behind a brick wall. He had hoped that Shadow knew what he was doing.

Appex then unleashed all of his quills at Shadow and again he dodged them all. He was really frustrated by this. 'What a sly bastard.'

"What's wrong, Appex? I thought you were the strongest of the group?"

The porcupine gritted his teeth and anger. He was going to try again until he heard a scream from Maxcell. He and Shadow looked over to him and saw him pointing to a man with blue hair, wearing a black cloak, around his neck was a necklace with a blue jewel in it, and had a giant knife in his hand. "Shit", he murmured under his breath.

"It's another demon!" Zena shouted.

Ker heard the word 'demon' from one of them so he peeked his head around the corner and saw a blue haired man approaching them. His eyes widened and he quickly turned away from him. 'My brother, Gerkor. I should...no I'm not.' He sat on the ground, 'I did enough damage for today.' Though he still felt guilty for not helping Shadow, but he had to. He just didn't want to kill anyone anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**KER'S CHOICE**

The blue haired man came closer with the huge butcher knife in his hand. It looked like blood was on the knife. He was for sure about to kill them.

Shadow crossed his arms and looked over to Lance with a glare, "I don't hear you making fun of him!"

The grey fox clenched his fists and turned to Shadow, "I said shut up so shut up!"

"Why don't you both shut your mouths and save your breath for the screaming that you'll do once I kill you", the demon spoke.

Lance made a smirk, "Heh, you'll be the one screaming. Appex!"

The red porcupine confronted the demon and gave him a cold look, 'This guy won't last in a fight against me. As if I were afraid of that giant blade that which he wields.' He held out his hand with his quills standing from his fur. He picked off at least five and threw them at the demon's chest. It made him bleed, but he was still standing. Appex figured he needed more than five of his sharp quills to kill him. He picked off over fifteen and threw them in the same area on the demon.

All the demon did was laugh, "Is that the best you weaklings got?"

Appex was about to pull off more quills from his arm, but Shadow had stopped him.

"Hold it, Appex. If you keep pulling off your fur like that, you're gonna become one bald motherfucker."

He took his hand away from his arm and had his attention on Shadow, "Have any other bright ideas, Hedgehog?"

He smiled a bit, "I say we team up." He held out his hand so he could shake it.

Appex gave him a strange look. He swore he would never team up with Shadow. They would just be strong rivals and take care of their own battles, but somehow he decided to agree with his suggestion. Appex took his hand and quickly slapped Shadow's away. He turned away from him, "Agreed."

Shadow rubbed his hand that Appex slapped away, "Well you got a weird way of showing it."

"Enough!" The demon shouted. He came at them with the point of his knife coming at them.

Shadow and Appex got out of the way before he could stab them with his weapon.

Appex stood beside Shadow, "Now what, Hedgehog?"

Shadow looked over at the demon and smirked, "I got a plan." Out of nowhere he grabbed Appex's wrist.

"Take your hand away from me!" He shouted with anger. He almost jerked his wrist away from him until he finally got Shadow's plan.

"Chaos Control!" He shouted as a green light appeared around them.

As the demon tried to stab them with his knife again, they just disappeared. He started to look around for them, "Chaos Control? This is bad." With him not knowing, Shadow and Appex were behind him and Appex used his blue and yellow shoes and kicked the demon down on the ground.

The demon got off the ground quickly and faced the hedgehog and porcupine with anger. He tightened his grip around his giant butcher knife. He threw the knife at them, but they both dodged it and the knife stabbed a brown chipmunk through the neck instead. He stomped his foot on the ground with frustration. "Man, I almost had them!"

Behind the brick wall, Ker saw blood scatter on the ground beside him. 'Shadow? No it couldn't be his blood, but still someone's dying and it's all Gerkor's fault.' He stood from the ground and looked around the corner watching everyone staring at Maxcell's bloody body. He gasped, 'How awful.'

Maxcell was lying on the ground with the knife stabbed through his neck.

Zena ran up to Maxcell in tears and removed the bloody knife from his neck, "Maxcell, speak to me! Are you okay?"

The chipmunk said nothing and wasn't even breathing for that matter. He was dead with his eyes still open showing the exact moment when agony had struck through him.

Zena held his lifeless body close to her and broke down in tears, "Maxcell!"

The demon cracked his knuckles, "Stupid creature got in my way. Oh well, I guess I should take care of the rest of you." When he walked closer to the rest of the group, he was ready to attack them until a white beam struck through his stomach and blood exploded from his insides. He turned around and saw a crying white demon.

"Sorry", he said in a broken voice.

"Ker!" The demon yelled and fell to the ground dead.

Ker ran over to Shadow and hugged him, "I know I did the right thing, but why does it hurt me so much."

Shadow pulled him away, "The answer will eventually come to you."

He smiled a bit and nodded.

Lance let out a sigh, "Great we're down to three of us. Well...I guess Maxcell wasn't really useful to us anyway."

Zena walked up to him and stomped on his foot as hard as she could, "Lance, you're a terrible leader and an asshole!" She walked away without looking back.

Lance yelled in pain, "What the hell was that for! Crazed bitch!"

Appex shook his head slightly, "Women", he muttered. He began to leave as well.

Lance saw him leaving and tried to keep up with him by limping, "Hey! Wait up!"

Afterwards, Ker wiped away some of his tears, "Kinda pathetic huh?"

Shadow looked over to him, "What is?"

"I noticed that every time I kill someone, I start to cry."

He placed his hand on his shoulder, "In a way, I think you're suppose to do that."

"You think?"

He nodded and took his hand away from his shoulder, "Come on let's get you back to Tonya."


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**IN EVERY HEART THERE'S LOVE**

Later that night, Shadow returned to Espio's house with Ker beside him just as he promised. When Ker first stepped through the door, he was hugged tightly by Tonya.

"Ker, where the hell have you been! I was so worried about you!" She cried. She soon broke away from him and started to thank Shadow. "Thanks, Shad."

"No problem", Shadow noticed another black hedgehog coming downstairs with a pink cat yelling at him, "What's going on?"

Tonya looked over to them yelling at each other, "They probably got into an argument."

Lynn continued to yell at Spike, "All you care about are your dumb chaos powers! You don't even care about me anymore!"

"Of course I care about you and your safety! I want to protect you, Lynn!"

"You barely give me sex anymore."

He faced her, "Well maybe it was because I got grounded for two months for releasing myself all over the sofa!"

She placed her hands on her hips, "That's no excuse, Hedgehog! If I want sex you better give it to me!"

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a fake cough coming from Espio on the couch.

Lynn then had eyes on her father, "Oh hi, daddy. I never saw you there." She tried to change the subject, but it didn't seem to work.

"Lynn, what are you talking about?" Espio asked.

"Spike is acting like he's going to break up with me", she said as she looked over to Spike with a glare.

"If that's how you feel then maybe I should break up with you!"

Lynn looked away from him with tears approaching in her eyes, "Fine! Goodbye, Spike!" She ran out of the house crying.

"Lynn!" Tonya tried to stop her, but she had already left the house.

Spike leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, "Good riddance", he muttered.

Shadow walked up to him and slapped him in the back of the head, "Spike!"

He rubbed the back of his head, "What?"

"Why did you break up with Lynn like that?"

"She was getting annoying okay. Besides she's too damn energetic for me anyway."

Ker walked up to him, "But Spike, something bad will happen to Lynn if she's out there at night and all alone."

"Like what?" Spike asked.

"I sensed a demon and just imagine what would happen if she ran into one."

Spike began to think for a moment and noticed that Lynn would probably die if she ran into a demon. Spike removed his back from the wall and clenched his fists, "You're right, Ker. I have to find her before I'm too late." He then ran out the door and began to look for Lynn.

Espio started to laugh a little, "Great lie, Ker. Now Spike will have to apologize to Lynn."

The demon started to play with his fingers, "Uh no Espio, it's the truth. There is a demon on the loose. I think it's my sister, Seraku."

"What!" Tonya shouted. "Shadow, you have to go with him."

The hedgehog crossed his arms, "I don't think so."

"Wha-what? But Shadow, he's your son in case you forgot. He and Lynn will be in danger if you don't do something."

He shook his head, "This is what Spike wants, I'm sure of it. Spike wants to be just as strong as me and if he's as strong as he said he is then we have to put him to the test."

Espio glared at the hedgehog and shook his head, "You're one crazy motherfucker."

Later on the deserted streets, Lynn was walking along the sidewalk crying and still upset with Spike. 'Why did he do that? I thought our relationship was special.' Her thoughts on Spike was interrupted when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around and started to scream until the hand that was placed on her shoulder was around her mouth trying to prevent her screaming.

"Hush! Be quiet! I won't harm you, dear."

Lynn stopped screaming and stared at a woman with long pink hair, wearing a black cloak, wearing a necklace with a pink jewel in it, and had a sword on her back. "You're..."

"Seraku, the ninth of the fourteen demons. You know I have a liking to Ker's new change. I decided that I want to help people too."

"You do?" Lynn thought it was impossible. Ker was the only friendly demon out of the rest of the fourteen demons.

She nodded, "Sure I do. I want to help people with their love problems after all I am Seraku the demon of love."

"Well I sure do have a problem. My boyfriend just broke up with me and it was all for his selfish reasons." She sighed, "I feel like dying."

A smile had came across Seraku's lips, "Dying huh?" She took her hand, "Don't worry I have the perfect solution for you." A red light appeared around them and soon they were on top of a large building.

Lynn let go of Seraku's hand and looked down the building and was scared to death. She quickly looked away from the long drop down and faced the demon, "Seraku, I'm afraid of heights really bad. Why are we up here anyway?"

The demon started to laugh, "To put you out of your misery, child."

Lynn started to shake in fear, "I thought you said..."

She shook her head, "No, I never changed my ways and I never will. This is who I am. I kill and kill until there is no one else left." She walked up to Lynn and grabbed her by her white shirt. "Now you'll never get your heart broken again." She then pushed her off the rooftop and started to watch her fall until she hit the ground.

Spike was watching Lynn fall from the building next to them. "Lynn!" He shouted. All of a sudden wings had came out of his back, he used the wings, flew over to Lynn, and successfully caught her.

Lynn had her eyes closed during her fall, but once she didn't hit the ground she got curious and opened her eyes. She blushed when she saw Spike flying in the air with her in his arms. She stared at his wings for the longest time until she finally asked, "Spike...those are bat wings. You're a..."

"Hybrid. Yeah I know." He landed on the ground and set Lynn on the sidewalk.

She still stared at his wings.

"Go on do it."

"Do what?"

"Call me a freak. That's what I am anyway. Just call me Spike the Hedgebat or anything else you can think of." He was then pulled into a hug by Lynn.

"You saved me and calling you a freak isn't what I should give you as an award."

"But Lynn, I..." Lynn's lips touched his in a passionate way and he completely forgot about Seraku until she jumped down from the rooftop with anger.

Lynn quickly broke away from Spike and her eyes met Sereaku's. She got behind Spike, "I guess this is the end."

Spike's bat wings had went in his back and he was once again wingless. He now looked like a normal hedgehog. He stood in a fighting stance, "I won't let you hurt her!"

The demon made an evil smirk and pulled out her sword from behind her back, "Your funeral." She looked at Spike's black fur and it somehow reminded her of Shadow, "Hey, you look familiar. Have we met?"

"You must mean my father, Shadow the Hedgehog?"

Her eyes widened, "No way! You're his son!" She smiled evilly, "I must say this is an honor to fight you. Let's see if you're as powerful as your father."

"Bring it, demon."

She took her sword and it all of a sudden extended out like a whip and it aimed at Spike, but fortunate for him he moved just in time and it struck the car that was behind him.

He kneeled to the ground and held out his hand with a light blue glow coming from it. He pointed his hand at her, "Chaos Spikes!" Glowing spikes came from his hand and almost hit Seraku until she took her sword and blocked the spikes that came her way.

Spike and Lynn gasped at the sight. She was strong and they both knew it.

"She blocked it!" Lynn shouted.

He stood from the ground, "No shit." He glared into Seraku's pink eyes, 'Damn! She's too strong! Even for my most powerful attack. I need a new strategy and fast.'

Seraku placed the blade of the sword on her shoulder, "Got anything else for me?"

He clenched his fists, 'To be honest not really.'

"Spike!" Lynn shouted as she ran over to him.

"Lynn, what are you doing? You're going to get hurt. Get back."

She shook her head, "No way. I'm standing right beside you on this one."

He knew that she had never fought in her life. She would be useless to him in battle. "What could you possibly do?"

Lynn smiled a bit, "I have some of my father's genes too yea know." She closed her eyes and she slowly turned invisible.

Spike's eyes widened, "Whoa! You can turn invisible!"

"Actually it's camouflage. Spike, I'll distract her while you give it to her."

He nodded, "Right. Good luck and don't die on me."

Seraku looked around, but she couldn't see Lynn anywhere, "Shit! That little brat just disappeared!" Then her sword easily slipped out of her hand and saw it floating she knew it was Lynn, "Give back my sword before I tear off your arms!"

"Now, Spike!"

Spike kneeled to the ground, but with a different strategy in mind. Both of his hands glowed light blue, he placed one hand on the ground making the ground shake. "Chaos Assault!" The ground then opened up and giant spikes came from the ground and traveled from the ground and made Seraku airborne in the sky.

Spike took his other glowing hand and light blue spikes came from that and stabbed Seraku through her chest.

She yelled in pain as blood covered her entire body. Soon she landed on the ground dead.

Lynn stopped using her camouflage and nervously walked up to Seraku's dead body. She dropped the sword by the dead demon and looked away.

Spike came up to her and hugged her, "Lynn, did you see that? I just learned a new power!"

She tried to smile, "I'm...so happy for you", she said in a sad voice. She thought that he still cared about himself and not their relationship.

Spike noticed her sadness and placed his hand on her shoulder, "You know I couldn't have pulled that off without you. Thanks. I'll try not to think about myself all the time. I'll get better with my powers as long as you're there with me."

The pink cat blushed and leaned over to Spike kissing him, "I love you, Spike."

He kissed her back and hugged her, "I love you too." He broke away from her, "Come on lets get back to the others. They're probably calling the army by the now."

Lynn laughed a bit, grabbed Spike's hand and started to hold his hand on their way back home.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**DROWNING IN AGONY**

That next day, Spike bragged about how he defeated Seraku for the second time. He had already told his parents about it last night, but he just couldn't stop telling about it for some reason. Shadow and Rouge were getting sick and tired of hearing the story over and over.

Spike was sitting with Shadow and Rouge at the kitchen table, "I can't believe I learned a new power and killed a demon with it!"

Rouge tried to smile for him, "Again Spike, we're proud of you for defeating Seraku but you must know that she was only the beginning. Starting with Seraku, the rest of the fourteen demons will be a lot harder to kill than the rest of them that we encountered. You're pretty lucky to defeat her without Shadow's help."

"Whoa and I thought the first demon was a pain in the ass."

"And of course the most difficult of them all is Deminse the demon of demise. Even I had difficulty killing him", Shadow said.

Afterwards Spike didn't speak for a long time. He was too busy thinking about Deminse and was hoping that Shadow would defeat him in the end.

Later, Tonya was walking on the sidewalk by herself. She noticed that most of the people that were usually out during the day, didn't come out at all anymore. It was probably connected to the killings the fourteen demons were doing. It seemed that people were scared to death and never wanted to step foot outside from their homes again. While she was looking around, she thought she had heard a nearby scream. She started to look around more, "What?" She heard the scream again from an old house near her. She quickly ran to the door and found it locked from the inside. She started to pound on the door with her fists, "Is anyone in there?" She asked. "Is there something wrong?" She soon stopped pounding on the door and took out two fans with sharp blades on each end of them. She took the fans and sliced the door into pieces. She ran in the house and saw on the floor two elderly people laying on the floor dead. They looked like they were burned by something judging by the wounds on their bodies. She gasped at the sight and turned her head not wanting to look at the dead people, "Who did this?"

"I did", a voice said approaching behind her without her noticing.

Tonya quickly turned around and saw yet another demon, "Izuki", she murmured.

He was the same just as every other demon they met except his hair and jewel color in his necklace was green. "You really shouldn't be so nosy, cat. Now prepare to die." He took out a showerhead from behind his back.

"Wa-wait a minute, Izuki! Don't you want to brag about how you killed these people instead? Then kill me. I mean it seems that you're rushing a bit here don't you think?"

The demon lowered his weapon to the floor near the corpses, "You already know how I kill my victims so why should I brag? Besides I've been in hell for over ten years I need some blood on my hands. I can't talk to a mortal like you." He aimed the showerhead at her face, "Now stay still and die."

Tonya quickly moved out of the way and dodged the white acid that came out of the showerhead. She fell to the floor, but quickly got back up and faced the demon, "Go to hell you damned bastard!"

"I told yea I've been there already!" He continued to try to burn her with the acid.

She moved again and fell on the floor while bumping into the stove knocking a couple of things down on her. She used the counter to get off the floor and that's when she spotted a fire extinguisher. She smirked and grabbed the fire extinguisher.

Izuki started to laugh, "What are you going to do with that? Heh, stupid cat." He raised his weapon in the air and acid started to flow out of it.

Tonya took the fire extinguisher and threw it into the acid making the acid backfire and explode on Izuki.

The demon was blown back from the explosion and hit the wall with his back.

When Tonya saw blood all over his black cloak, she knew he was dead. She started to laugh, "Poor bastard. Too bad he doesn't know a thing about science."


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**FIRE STARTER**

Later that night at the ice base, Deminse was in the dinning room with the other remaining demons. "That hedgehog and his friends are really starting to piss me off. If he keeps this up, I'll be the only one left to finish him."

"Don't be so down, Deminse", Hazel said. "We'll win and this planet will be ours. You can't let that hedgehog get to you like that."

A light pink haired demon started to laugh, "Yeah bro, besides I can just take care of them in a second."

Deminse shook his head, "Not just yet."

"In other words you want me to go first?" A light blue haired male demon said as he approached him.

He looked over to him and sighed, "It's okay if you fail. I'm expecting that anyway."

"I'll try my best and to make you proud."

He smiled a bit, "Have fun while it lasts."

He smiled back and then left the room by using a flash of red light. As soon as the light disappeared, he was gone.

Meanwhile at Rouge's house, Rouge was sleeping in her bed. She rolled over to Shadow's side of the bed, but didn't fell anything. She opened her eyes and didn't see Shadow sleeping beside her. She started to look around the room until she finally found him staring out the window with his arms crossed, "Shadow, is anything wrong?"

"No", he said in a cold voice.

"Are you thinking about the fourteen demons?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it. With you here, everything will be all right."

"I hope you're right."

She smiled and patted the side of the bed Shadow had always slept on, "Come to bed and get some sleep."

He looked away from the window and faced Rouge with a smile. He started to walk over to her, but he soon felt the presence of a demon. He just stood there holding his head with his hand.

"What's wrong? Got a headache?"

"No I think I feel the presence of another demon somewhere in the city", he took his hand away from his head and looked out the window to see if he saw any demons in the city. He looked until he saw some buildings on fire. He gritted his teeth, "Reign."

"Who?"

He looked over to her once more, "Sorry but I have to take care of this. Chaos Control!" A green light appeared and after when it vanished, Shadow was gone.

Rouge's head then met her pillow and she had tried to go to sleep, but she was still worried about Shadow. She had hoped that he would be all right.

Soon Shadow had got to the city and saw everything on fire, "Dear god", he murmured.

All of a sudden a white haired man had fell to the ground looking like he had gotten into a fight.

Shadow ran over to him and tried to help him off the ground, "Ker, where are the others?"

"At home in bed", he said in a weak voice.

"What? You came out here to fight the demon yourself?"

"I didn't want to wake anyone. They were sleeping so peacefully."

"Hedgehog", a light blue haired man said with a light blue jewel in his necklace. He had a flamethrower in his right hand, "We meet again. This time you're mine." He pointed the barrel of the flamethrower at him.

"Damn it!" Shadow pushed Ker out of the way and watched as the fire that came out of the weapon and missed them.

Ker got off the ground and faced the demon, "Reign, you can stop killing. This is why we suffer in hell. We're not suppose to do this. Join with us to make the world a better place for innocent people."

"Shut up, Ker! This is all your fault anyway. This is why I'm like this. I hate you for betraying us! You're not the little brother I once knew...at least not anymore." He pointed the weapon at Ker, "I love you, brother."

Tears had emerged in Ker's eyes. He shut his eyes getting ready to feel the pain of death.

Reign almost pulled the trigger until Shadow came beside him and tackled him to the ground making him drop his flamethrower. Reign glared into Shadow's eyes, "Stay out of this, Shadow! This is family business and you're not family!"

"I have every right to be in this!"

Ker opened his eyes noticing he hasn't died yet and looked over to Shadow on top of Reign talking to him.

"What makes you think that Ker will fit in with weaklings like you? We're his real family. We all share the same blood", Reign almost had tears in his eyes.

"You maybe his real family, but he doesn't need a family like yours. He has a new family now! A family that cares for him and respects the things he do."

Ker gasped with surprise, 'Does Shadow really mean that? A new family?'

Reign began to try to get Shadow off him while bursting into tears, "No! He's my brother and I love him! I won't let you take him away from me! We belong in hell together!" He took his fist and punched him off making him fall to the ground beside him. He reached for his flamethrower beside him and got off the ground pointing it at Shadow with tears running down his face, "We'll walk the path of evil together and you won't stop us!"

Ker clenched his fist and ran up behind Reign. He used his black boots and kicked him in the back though it didn't knock him down.

He dropped his weapon to the ground again and faced Ker, "Why did you attack me? I thought we would be together forever. Why are you against us?"

Ker saw Shadow getting off the ground and grabbing the flamethrower aiming it at Reign's back. He looked back at Reign again with a cold look, "Because I don't belong." He quickly turned his back and heard Reign yelling in pain as the barrel to his own weapon was shoved through his back. He looked down to the ground with tears running down his cheeks and fell on the ground. He muttered, "I love you too, brother."

**N/A: That was pretty sad.**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**NO LAUGHING MATTER**

That next day at Vector's house, Charmy was laying on his bed in his room with the door closed thinking about how he killed Wilt. He thought about the way how he had stabbed the demon all over his face. Blood was everywhere. It was on the ground, the demon, him, and his hands. He looked at his hands and remembered the blood that was on it. "I felt like a killer." He took his eyes off his hands, "But I think I was more than a killer. I felt like...one of them", he said softly. He shook his head slightly, "No! I'm not like them! I'm not a killer! I never will be. I'll just leave the killing to the rest of the guys. I get way too carried away. Besides Chloe may get worried about me."

"What about you?" A female voice asked from the doorway.

He looked over to the doorway and saw Chloe standing there with deep concern, "Chloe, what are you doing here?"

"It's our room of course", she said with a chuckle. "Is something wrong, hon?"

He shook his head, "No of course not. I'm fine."

She walked over to him and sat on the bed with him, "You know when Vector brought you back that day and I saw you covered in blood, I was so scared. I didn't know what to do or what to say. All I did was cry until all the blood was washed off you. I couldn't bare you see you covered in blood. It reminded me of death itself. I was so glad that you were okay." He leaned over to him and kissed him.

Charmy quickly broke away from her, "Chloe, you'll never lose me that's for sure. I'll always love you."

She smiled, "Me too." She kissed him again and for a long time.

Later in the city, a light pink haired demon wearing a black cloak with a necklace around her neck with a light pink jewel in it was walking around laughing for no apparent reason. She glanced at the sun and looked back at the people walking around her. She started to laugh again, "What a beautiful day for destruction! I love nice days such as these! They're so happy!" She laughed out loud and didn't seem to mind the people giving her weird looks making her look crazy which she was. She ran over to a man and was still laughing, "Don't you think today's great?"

The man was silent for a moment, "Sure", he said acting nervous. 'What the fuck is this bitch on?' He thought.

She continued to talk, "I love killing! It's fun! Don't you think it's fun?"

The man began to walk away from her, "What are you talking about? Do you kill people or something?"

"Of course I do!" Her smile faded, "You don't think killing is fun?"

"Hell no! In a matter of fact, you need to see a psychiatrist. You're out of control! Did you escape from the mental institution or something?"

She waved her finger back and forth at the man, "You don't make me very happy. Naughty, naughty." Then her fingernail began to get longer.

The man started to run away from her.

The demon pointed her finger at his back and her fingernail grew longer.

The man started to shout, "Someone hel-" He felt something sharp going through his back. He looked down to his stomach and saw the demon's bloody finger going through him. Her finger was quickly taken out of his back and the man fell to the ground with blood rising from his mouth.

After when a crowd of people saw how the man died, they all started to run around and panic.

The demon took her finger and licked the victim's blood off of it with her tongue. She moaned as the taste of blood touched her tongue. She began to smile again, "Oh yeah this is more like it."

Somewhere Rouge and Spike was on the same street and saw people running away they figured it was another demon.

Spike looked over to Rouge, "Something's up."

"And I think I know what", she and Spike began to run where the people were evacuating from. Soon they saw a young looking woman with light pink hair, wearing a black cloak, and wearing a necklace with a light pink jewel in it. She turned around and faced them with a smile, "You two got guts coming back here."

"Yaru", Rouge clenched her fists, "Just like a demon to start killings in the open like this."

The demon began to laugh, "Maybe you would like to join them?"

"Just try me."

Spike grabbed Rouge's wrist, "No way, mom! You can't win against her. She looks pretty strong. Maybe I should take things from here."

She jerked her hand away from Spike, "I'm not that old."

He crossed his arms, "Okay if you die, I'll just have to tell dad that you committed suicide."

Rouge walked up to the demon standing in a fighting stance.

Yaru did the same and extended her fingernail and pointed it at Rouge, "Prepare to die", she said in a cheerful attitude.

"You're wasting your time." She jumped in the air and kicked the demon in her face.

Yaru fell to the ground and quickly got off the ground laughing, "Is that all you can do?"

Spike looked at her in a strange way, "Whoa, she makes dying fun...for her that is."

Yaru took her finger and tried to stab Rouge with her sharp fingernail, but she kept missing because of her bad aim. She was getting frustrated, "Damn it! My aiming still sucks as usual."

Rouge smiled, "That's a good thing." She jumped in the air and kicked the demon in her stomach.

Yaru fell to the ground with Rouge's iron boot on her chest.

She crossed her arms and made a smirk, "You thought you had me beat didn't you?"

She made an evil smirk, "Pretty much", she took her fingernail and extended it making it stab into Rouge's shoulder.

"Mom!" Spike wanted to help her even when she told him not to.

She fell to the ground trying to get her sharp nail out of her shoulder. She even started to panic when she saw blood coming from her wound.

Yaru got off the ground and stabbed the nail deeper in her flesh while laughing, "Now this is what I call a good time."

"Don't count on it!" Both of Spike's hands were glowing light blue and set them both on the ground, "Chaos Assault!" Spikes then rose from the ground where Yaru was standing and stabbed her through her stomach. He smiled, ran over to Rouge and pulled out Yaru's sharp fingernail out of her shoulder. "You okay?"

She held her bloody shoulder and looked up at Spike and smiled, "Okay? I just got saved by my own son. I feel completely embarrassed."

He took her hand and helped her off the ground.

"I guess you really are Shadow's son."

He just blinked and smiled at the comment, "Yeah, the second ultimate being on Mobius!"


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

**THE DEATH OF CHARMY**

Later that night at the ice base, Deminse and a light green haired demon was looking out the window watching the snow fall from the sky.

Deminse shook his head slowly and sighed, "Damn...damn it all", he muttered. Why us, Hazel?"

She shrugged, "I don't know maybe because we just deserve this. This is our punishment."

Deminse took her hand and smiled at her, "Come on, sis. Let's cause destruction together one last time."

She smiled back and a red light appeared around them making them disappear afterwards.

Meanwhile at the park, Shadow, Rouge, and Spike were walking along the sidewalk discussing about how Spike defeated Yaru before she had killed Rouge.

Shadow bursted out in laughter, "Yeah Rouge, I'd be embarrassed too if my own son rescued me like that!"

The white bat placed her hands on her hips, "Ha, ha very funny, love", she said sarcastically. "You men are all the same I swear."

Spike let out a chuckle, "Now you're starting to act like Tonya."

"What did you say about me, Spike the Hedgehog!" A purple cat shouted while approaching them with Espio, Lynn, and Ker with her.

Spike immediately tried to rephrase what he said, "I-I didn't mean it like that! You don't nag that much about us guys!"

Tonya lit up in rage, "Rouge, control your son!"

Ker grabbed Tonya's wrists, "Can we not be so violent right now?"

All Rouge did was laugh.

"Espio, what are you doing here?" Shadow asked.

Espio started to look around a bit, "There are only two demons left. The family and I got pretty worried so we started to look around for anything strange."

"I can understand why."

Lynn ran over to Spike and hugged him, "Spiky, I missed you so much!"

Spike hugged her back, "Spiky? You've been thinking about me a lot lately haven't you?"

"Hey guys!" A green crocodile shouted while approaching them with Charmy and Chloe beside him.

"Vector!" Rouge guessed that everyone must have had the same feeling as them.

Shadow crossed his arms, "Looks like we're all here. Now we have to find Hazel or Deminse and soon this whole nightmare will be over with."

Then everyone heard screams close to them.

Spike started to look around, "Looks like they'll be coming to us."

They ran deeper in the park and soon saw Hazel and Deminse killing and destroying everything in their path.

Hazel lured her gun with smoke coming from the barrel and looked at her brother once more, "It feels so good to kill again."

Deminse stared at the dead bodies that he and Hazel had done, "I agree it does."

"You know what else is going to feel good?" A voice shouted from in front of him.

Deminse looked over and saw Shadow and the rest of the group.

"Us kicking your ass!" He finished.

He made an evil smirk, "Oh really? We'll just see about that...", as Deminse was about to attack Shadow, Hazel pulled him back. "What's the deal, sis?"

She looked down to her huge gun, "You can kill them after when I try. I want you to save your strength."

Deminse made a nod and disappeared within a red light.

Afterwards Hazel had her attention on Shadow and the rest of the group, "Let's just get this over with." She pointed her gun at Shadow. 'What a minute.' She looked over to Charmy and Chloe and smiled with her finger on the trigger, 'They seem like an easy target so why not have a little fun with the hedgehog. I want to see them all suffer after all.' She pointed the gun at Chloe and pulled the trigger. A light green beam came out of the barrel and aimed at Chloe.

Charmy watched as the beam hurled towards her. He clenched his fists, 'I can't let that happen to her. Not to the woman I love.'

As Chloe stood there helpless, Charmy quickly pushed her out of the way and instead the beam was shot at Charmy.

Charmy fell to the ground acting like he had no movement in his body.

Hazel took her gun and put it on her shoulder, "As long as someone dies I'm happy."

"Bitch!" Shadow ran over to her and kicked the gun out of her hand. He took his other foot and kicked her down to the ground with his hand glowing yellow, "You're one dead son of a bitch!" He shouted with anger.

Chloe and the rest of them ran over to Charmy's paralyzed body. Chloe kneeled down to Charmy and took his hand, "Charmy, you saved me. Thank you."

Charmy let out a slight smile, "You know, Chloe. Once you've been hit by the beam, your body becomes paralyzed and within a minute or two you'll die from it."

Everyone let out a gasp and some of them started to cry even Chloe.

She placed her head on his body and started to sob on him, "Charmy, no! You can't! You can't die!"

Shadow placed his glowing hand near the demon, "Chaos Spear!" A yellow light struck into Hazel's neck and blood had emerged from her wound. He turned his back and quickly ran over to Charmy surprised that he was still alive. "Charmy."

The dying bee looked over to Chloe one last time, "I'm sorry, Chloe", he said in a hoarse voice. "I tried to protect you, but I guess Shadow will have to take over."

"Charmy", her tears met his body. "I love you."

"I love you too, Chloe", his eyes slowly closed.

When his hand loosened from her grip, she knew that he was dead. She let go of his hand and started to cry, "Charmy! No!" She just stared at his face and cried all over it.

"How tragic", a voice said from behind them.

The rest of the group looked and saw Deminse standing there with his arms crossed with that same smirk on his face that he had left with.

"Deminse", Spike muttered.

A gust of wind blew and the sky had turned pitch black.

Deminse looked over to Shadow, "It's time to conquer this world and you, Shadow the Hedgehog won't be part of it." He took his hands away from his chest and clenched them staring into Shadow's eyes. 'This time I won't be beaten by some half demon shit.'


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

**THE LIGHT OF A DEMON'S HEART**

Ker kneeled to the ground and stared into Deminse's dark blue eyes. He seemed so serious and powerful. "I wish there was another way to solve this. Without anyone else dying." He looked over to Shadow ready to fight him. "He shouldn't be the one to fight him."

Deminse began to tap his foot on and off the ground, "Well hedgehog, I'm waiting."

Shadow's hand began to glow yellow. He aimed the light at Deminse, "Chaos Spear!"

The light came at Deminse until he rose his right hand up to where the light was about to hit him. A dark blue aura formed around his hand. He took his middle finger and thumb and snapped his fingers making the dark blue energy surrounding his hand destroy the yellow light that had came at him.

Shadow's eyes widened at the sight, 'Shit!'

With an evil smile, he set his hand beside his waist, "Humph."

'Damn! That usually takes him down in one shot. What the hell was that about?'

"You're wondering how I did that aren't you? Well it shouldn't take a genius to figure that out. That what you just saw was only half of Heaven's Light power."

'Of course! Now that he absorbed the light, he'll become even stronger than he was.' He clenched his fists, "Damn", he muttered. "You shouldn't use Heaven's Light like that! That light is supposed to be used for good not evil."

Deminse looked at his right hand and began to clench and unclench it, "It seems to do more evil than good doesn't it?"

'Looks like I can't defeat him with my basic attacks. I guess I'll have to use my super form and if that don't work, I'll use my demon form.'

He began to snap his fingers again and dark blue energy came from it and came towards Shadow, until a yellow light that appeared in front of Shadow and blocked the attack. "What the hell!"

The yellow light surrounded Shadow's body and turned his black fur yellow.

The yellow light that was coming from Shadow was so bright that Deminse had to cover his eyes a bit. As soon as the light faded a bit, he started to laugh, "Just because you had a little fur dye, doesn't mean you're going to defeat me."

"We'll see about that!" He held out his glowing fist and came at Deminse.

Vector couldn't keep his eyes off the battle, "Super Shadow."

Espio looked over to Vector, "Do you think his super form will be enough?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. If he can't defeat Deminse in his super form, he'll be pushed to use his demon form."

"Damn, I hate to see that happen especially in front of the kids."

Chloe wasn't watching the battle. She was just cradling Charmy's dead body in her arms while still crying over his death.

Ker watched as the battle took place, "At this rate, I don't think Shadow will have a chance against him. If he does fail, everything will be lost."

"Don't think like that Ker", Spike stood beside him.

Ker looked up to him with sadness.

"Dad can do it. I know he can. We just have to think positive about the fight."

Still after Spike's words, he still felt that the battle would end in tragedy.

With power, Shadow punched Deminse in his chest and sent him hurling towards a building.

Deminse's body had struck into the building with force which almost made the building crumble to the ground. He slowly got off the ground with both of his hands glowing dark blue. He stared at his hands. "What's this?" He looked away from his hands and looked at Shadow then back at his hands again. He smiled evilly and held out both of his hands and aimed them at Shadow with the dark energy coming out of his hands.

The blast hit Shadow so bad he fell to the ground and lost his super form.

Everyone gasped thinking that Shadow didn't really have a chance against Deminse.

Shadow slowly got off the ground and watched as Deminse slowly walked up to him.

"Give up, hedgehog. You can't win against me, Deminse the demon of demise."

Shadow smiled a bit, "You're forgetting one thing, Deminse."

"What's that?"

"My demon form."

Rouge couldn't believe that he said he was going to use his demon form. He could barely control the form the last time he used it. "Shadow, don't do it!" She shouted.

Shadow heard her, but he never turned around to confront her, "Don't worry everything will be fine. Just stay out of the way and none of you will get hurt."

Somehow Rouge would doubt if anyone would get hurt, she just didn't want to see him transform into that monster.

A red light surrounded Shadow and once it disappeared, Shadow was no longer a hedgehog but a full demon.

Deminse made an evil smirk, "This will be easy." He ran towards him with Shadow doing the same. His hands glowed dark blue again. He raised them up at Shadow hoping to blast him until Shadow's hands grabbed his.

He took his sharp claws and stabbed them into Deminse's hand making his blood show from his flesh and drip onto the ground.

He yelled in pain as Shadow shoved his claws deeper in his skin. He finally had the strength to get Shadow off him by using his long black boot and kicked him off him.

Shadow jumped back and was ready to attack him again until Deminse raised his right hand at him with his middle finger and his thumb meeting each other. He snapped his fingers and all of a sudden a huge dark blue blast came from his fingers and hit Shadow making him fall to the ground making him lose his demon form. Deminse's eyes widened at the size of the blast that he made that just came from him snapping his fingers. "Whoa that was so fucking awesome!" He saw Shadow laying on the ground trying to get up, but couldn't because he was so weak. He began to laugh while he was walking over to him, "This is the end." He placed his foot on his back and held his fingers in a snapping position at him. "From where I stand, you're one dead motherfucker."

Spike was about to go into the battlefield until Rouge held him back by his wrist. He faced her with annoyance, "Let me go, mom! Dad needs my help!"

She pulled Spike into a hug, "No, I'm not going to lose my only son too!"

Spike tried to pull away, "But, mom..."

When Deminse was about to attack Shadow with that powerful blast again, out of nowhere he was tackled to the ground by a white haired demon.

Shadow looked from the ground a bit and saw Ker on top of Deminse. Surprisingly he was actually punching him in the face with anger he hasn't seen from him. "Ker", he said in a weak voice.

"Ker!" Tonya definitely knew that Ker wouldn't stand a chance against him.

Ker continued to punch him in the face, "Stay away from him! Don't you harm him!"

Deminse tried to stop his hits, "Ker, what the hell are you doing! You're on the wrong side!"

"The wrong side? I'm on the side I should've been on a long time ago. You mean nothing to me anymore, Deminse. You treated me so wrong. You're supposed to be my big brother. You were supposed to look after me and protect me. You couldn't even do that."

"I'm sick of hearing your meaningless words!" He used his knee and kicked Ker off his body.

Ker fell to the ground trying to get up, but Deminse had gotten up before him.

With force, Deminse kicked Ker in his sides many times, "You weak good for noting traitor!" He kicked Ker one last time and rolled him over on his back holding his fingers at him ready to attack him.

"Chaos Spear!"

A yellow light lightly hit Deminse in his back. He spun around and saw Shadow barely standing from the ground trying to attack him. "How pathetic." He began to walk up to Shadow.

Shadow knew he was crazy for trying to take on Deminse again, but he had to try to save Ker. "Cha-Chaos Spear!" He was deeply exhausted and was using the remaining strength he had left and it wasn't much. The yellow light hit Deminse but since Shadow's attacks were getting weaker and weaker it didn't do much damage as it use to do. Both of Deminse's hands started to glow dark blue again. He raised them at Shadow and the blast hurled towards him.

Shadow shut his eyes tightly awaiting his death until he noticed that he hasn't died yet. He opened his eyes and saw Ker standing in front of him with a huge wound on the left of his chest where the heart was. He looked back at Shadow with a slight smile and tears running down his face.

Shadow's eyes widened, "Ker!"

Everyone gasped and started to cry.

"Ker!" Tonya shouted with tears.

Ker still had his eyes on Shadow, "Thank you, Everyone. Shadow, I'll give you the last bit of strength I hope it helps you." A white light came from where Ker's heart was set and surrounded Shadow's body. Afterwards Ker fell to the ground dead.

The white light got brighter around Shadow. Everyone could barely see him within the light.

Deminse covered his eyes a bit with his hand, "Wha-what's going on!"

When the light faded, everyone saw Shadow looking the same except this time he had two white angel wings on his back. He looked down at Deminse with a serious look.

Deminse looked back at him with the same look. He gritted his teeth, 'I guess he's no one winged angel anymore. I could care less if he's an angel or not. He's still a dead bastard.'

**N/A: Wow a lot of people are dying now. I'm still a little sad about Ker's death and I'm sure you all are too.**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

**THE FINAL BATTLE**

Lynn's eyes widened at Shadow's new form, "It's an angel."

Spike looked over to Rouge, "Maybe dad finally has a chance now."

Rouge stared over to Shadow looking worried. She had hoped that Shadow would have a chance, if not then this would be his last chance to defeat him.

Tonya leaned on Espio and cried, "Espio, Ker gave up his life for us."

Espio held her closer to him, "He was carrying Shadow's third form inside of him all along. He was truly the demon of light after all."

Deminse smirked a bit, "Heh, just because you grew wings doesn't mean you'll defeat me."

"You will be the one destroyed not me", Shadow said.

The demon had clenched his fists in anger and charged towards Shadow with a dark blue aura around his fists. "I'm gonna pluck your feathers off one by one!"

Just as Deminse was about to punch him in the face, Shadow raised his hand in the air and all of a sudden Deminse stood there with a red light coming from his body.

"What's happening to me! My strength it's...fading!"

The red light that came from Deminse had turned white and then it was consumed into Shadow's body.

The white light around Shadow's body had brightened. He looked over to Deminse still looking confused, "Now I hold Heaven's Light not you."

Deminse began to walk backwards a bit, "Wait a minute, can we talk about this?"

"Deminse, for all the people you killed in your past and present life, I shall condemn you into an eternal damnation."

The demon gritted his teeth, "It doesn't matter what you do to me! I'll always come back! Hell can't keep me there forever!"

Shadow didn't listen to his words, he just held out his hand with Heaven's Light surrounding it, "Heaven's Light!"

The white light had struck Deminse all over his body. He began to flinch a bit, "Damn...you. I'll...be back. I...swear it." A sudden white light flashed and when it disappeared, Deminse's body was gone. The only thing left of him was his necklace with the dark blue jewel in it.

Shadow's angel form had disappeared. He had fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Everyone ran over to him with happiness.

Shadow slowly got off the ground. He was still weak and hurt from the fight, but somehow he managed to stand up.

With tears Rouge hugged Shadow tightly, "You had me so scared! I'm just glad you're okay."

Shadow quickly pulled away from her, "I won't be okay if you don't ease up on your grip. My whole body is aching."

She kissed him lightly on the lips, "Sorry, love."

Spike smiled at Lynn, "Told yea my dad could do it."

The pink cat hugged the hedgehog, "I never doubted you for a second."

Chloe and Tonya confronted Shadow with sadness.

"Shadow, can't you do anything about Ker's and Charmy's death?" Tonya asked.

"Could you bring them back from the dead?" Chloe asked.

Shadow nodded, "I could, but...it's a risk. If people try to revive the dead and succeed, the person you bring back probably won't be the same person you once knew. The process may come out wrong and the person you try to bring back could end up being a monster or something even worse than that." He shook his head, "Sorry I just can't do that. I miss them as much as you do."

Chloe and Tonya looked towards the ground looking like they'll never get over their deaths.

Shadow turned away from them and slowly walked over to Deminse's necklace and picked it up from the ground. He stared at it for a moment, "Now everyone can rest." He held the jewel tighter in his grip and soon the jewel shattered into pieces. He dropped the pieces on the ground and the bright sun had shown from the pitch black clouds meaning that everyone's trapped soul had finally went into heaven.

Everyone looked towards the sun with hope and happiness.

"The sun's out. I guess it means everything's back to normal now", Vector said.

Shadow stared at the sun with a smile, "Yeah we can all see the light."


	26. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

The next day felt like a day off to Shadow. He was at the park sitting on the shiny grass near a tree resting his eyes with the sun coming through the openings on top of the tree. The wind even blew calmly and every living thing was outside enjoying the beauty that once was around Mobius.

"Shadow", a familiar voice called.

"Ker? Is that you?"

A white haired demon was sitting near the tree as well. He was sitting on the other side. He nodded, "Yes it is."

Shadow never turned to look to see if it was really him, but he could tell because of his voice. He still had his eyes closed, "You're a spirit aren't you?" If he was, he would be the only one to see Ker not anyone else.

"Yes, God sent me here to give you a message."

"A message?"

"God wants you to come back now."

"To heaven?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"I can't. I want to stay here with my family and friends."

"But you already completed your mission. You retrieved Heaven's Light you're through here."

Shadow opened his eyes and looked over to Ker a bit, "I want to stay."

Ker sighed, "I suppose God could let you stay, but first raise your hand towards the clouds in the sky."

Shadow did as Ker said and raised his hand. Then a white light came from his hand and went towards the clouds. He lowered his hand, "What just happened?"

"Heaven's Light is returning to heaven", he said with a smile.

Shadow smiled as well and leaned back against the tree again, "So Ker, how's heaven?"

"It's beautiful, Shadow. No fire or devils. It's just pure goodness. I'm now at peace and tranquillity...at last."

"What about Charmy?"

"He's doing fine. He still thinks about Chloe though."

"I shouldn't ask but what about Knuckles?"

"You mean that red echidna? I never saw him."

Shadow laughed a bit, "Serves that echidna right."

Ker stood from the ground.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes I'm sorry but I can't stay down here too long."

"I understand."

"When you get a chance, tell the others I'm fine and doing well and please thank Tonya for me. She's been a very nice person to me."

Shadow stood from the ground and finally confronted Ker, but now he had just disappeared. He smiled, "I'll tell them." He turned his back and began to walk away.


End file.
